Running With the Devil
by TWbasketcase
Summary: The Breakfast Club is fed up with being fed cliche after cliche. After a series of mishaps, fighting, biting, flirting, and more, they declare all out war on a poor, innocent fanfiction writer. [WARNING: Major bashing and comical situations]
1. Prologue

**Title**: Running With the Devil  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club or its characters; I do however own any and all original characters.  
**Summary**: Well I was having another writer's block for "…Basketcase" so I decided since I am finished with 'And Then There Were Two' I would take a crack at a new story. I never had writer's block when writing two totally different stories so this should be sure to help me. Something happens that is a little out of this world when Brody gets into a fight with her computer. This should be fun!  
**A/N**: This is not really an AU story but it's just something that I decided to do for fun…just because well I know I would find it funny. Please feel free to drop me a line and let me know what you think about this; I'm gonna continue either way but I just wanna know :D

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

"What the hell should I do? Should they break up…should they get married…what the hell?" Brody sighed loudly and slapped her hands to her face. She was attempting to write the next chapter for her story but just couldn't get anything right. She loved writing fan fiction; in fact she didn't have many friends to spend her time with so she spent a lot of her time writing fan fiction; especially Breakfast Club fan fiction.

She spread two of her fingers apart and peeked at her screen and groaned, "God dammit he is so out of character!" She pulled at her short black hair and growled; after seven hours of sitting in front of the computer she had just about had it with this story. She had been working on it for months but just didn't know where to take it. She raised her eyebrows and slid out of her chair; some fresh air could definitely help.

She grabbed her favorite corduroy jacket and walked across her tiny apartment to the sliding door. It led out to the balcony and had a beautiful view of the Chicago sky line. Since she lived with just her dad and he worked all night and sometimes through the day she didn't have to worry about anyone disturbing her peace; and she definitely preferred it that way

She sat on her lawn chair and looked out to the city lights and wondered, 'Where the hell else can I bring Andy and Allison? I got John and Claire all worked out, and Brian happy…but what about the other two? I mean they are totally perfect together but what can I do to throw them a curve ball and make things interesting?' She sighed and wiped a stray hair back from her face; she thought it was so funny that the fan fic world could be such an addiction.

She has written plenty of Breakfast Club fics…about eight in total and it has only been this particular one that she has lost sleep over. She laughed at herself for a few seconds when she realized how pathetic she really is. Is she honestly losing sleep over a world that is completely non-existent? The thought kind of made her sad; sad that a seventeen year old girl really had nothing better to do than rely on her creative flows to keep her busy.

She smiled, 'I'm starting to sound like a modernized Allison!'

The clouds rolled across the sky and soon the rain began to fall; Brody pulled her jacket closer around her body and shivered against the cold March air. She watched the sky for a few moments longer; it was pretty late but the sky still showed many brilliant shades of red. The clouds were moving so fast that it kind of scared her; it was when the thunder struck soon after that she got very worried. Thunder storms aren't supposed to happen in the winter! She grabbed her jacket and quickly retreated back to the safety and warmth of her home. And once again she found herself sitting at her computer.

She took another look at her screen; she was on her 26th chapter and completely stuck. It wasn't the regular old Monday morning story or ten year reunion story she was writing; it was a story about fate. She wanted to look into a world where the Saturday detention never happened and if another occurrence could have brought them together. Of course she wrote about a day of random events that did bring the five friends together…that wasn't her problem. She developed the friendships, the characters, and the relationships…those weren't her problem. She was past all of that she just couldn't find a way to keep her plot line going in way that would keep all of her readers interested. She wanted for Andy and Allison and John and Claire to be together and she wanted Brian to be happy and successful…but she just couldn't keep it interesting and that thought bugged her to no end. She loved the Breakfast Club and every single character in the movie and she really wanted to do them justice.

Another crash of thunder sounded right outside her window and it made Brody jump; she looked hesitantly out the window and saw the trees lashing around violently and the rain beating against the glass at a vicious rate. She glanced back at her computer screen once more and read the date; March 24, 2005. She smirked to herself but still felt a little uncomfortable knowing that there was a violent storm taking place right outside and here it is just three days into spring. The timing just isn't right.

She looked back to her computer screen and typed in a few more sentences for her story; and once again they just didn't fit. She let out an angry cry and slammed her fists down to her keyboard; it just wasn't fair!

And when the screen blacked out from the storm and deleted every thing she had been working on so far…that was the straw that broke the camels back.

The computer just rebooted and sat teasingly in front of Brody. Her arms fell to her sides and her mouth hung open in disbelief, "That did not just happen!" She yelped. Her blue eyes narrowed at the screen and suddenly she had the urge to destroy something…anything in her path.

She ran back towards her bed and threw all of her teddy bears on the floor; one by one and even ripping the leg off of Betsy her favorite stuffed cow. She took all of the drawers out of her dresser and threw them into a messy pile on top of each other.

"Why me?" She bellowed loudly; no one around to listen to her heart aches.

She flopped onto her bed and threw her hands over her face; she really needed to help overcome her sudden flare of anger but right now the line was just pushed and she could not help herself. She slowly brought her arms down to her tiny waist and stared at the machine menacingly.

"You wanna screw me over?" She taunted psychotically; she laughed evilly, "Well you can't win you pile of crap!"

She ran crazily over to her computer; the screen saying good morning all the same. She dove straight to the floor and went for the plug, "Die you son of a…" she didn't get to finish; just as she went to unplug the cord a bolt of lightening struck and she was shocked. Not bad enough to kill her or fry all of her hair…just enough to put Brody into slight unconsciousness.

XXXXXX

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Came the voice of a quiet female. She stood next to the sleeping form and felt genuinely concerned. It wasn't often that Brody went so crazy that she passed out.

"She's a freak! What the hell do you expect?" Came another cocky voice, this time male.

Narrowed eyes turned to the cocky voice, "You know I wouldn't say that about her if I were you."

The male rolled his eyes and bent over the fallen girl and poked at her forehead; when she didn't stir he reached for a glass of water – which was conveniently placed on top of the computer desk – and decided to dump some on her face.

"What the hell did you do that for you moron?" Came another male voice; this one directed at the male bent over Brody.

Brody's eyelids began to flutter and the male responsible for the water mess smirked at the others, "Don't tell me I'm a moron, morons!"

Brody stirred more until she was fully awake; and when her vision came completely to she was in for the surprise of a life time!

She looked into a set of dark brown eyes; they were very mischievous and very curious. He smiled, "How did ya sleep, cherry?"

Brody sat up quickly and noticed something that wasn't right; that voice, those eyes…she looked up at the huddled group before her and realized she'd notice those faces from anywhere…but how the hell are they here?

So she said the one and only thing that could come to her mind at the panicked state she was in,

"They are so gonna admit me this time!"

_**TBC**_


	2. Who Made Who?

**Title**: Running With the Devil  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: see chapter 1. Disclaimer will apply for all future chapters as well.  
**A/N**: Ha ha! I'm glad that you guys seemed to like the start of this; I know that it is a little out there but it's a fun, fresh start to something new. I just wanted to do something that wasn't a Monday fic. So thank you guys for the feed back; I really appreciate it. Oh by the way – Lazaefair – this will **BY NO MEANS** be a romance story…so you do not have to worry about little ole Mary Sue popping her head into this one. If there is any romance going on here it will be strictly between Andy/Ally and/or John/Claire (yes I will be nice to John and Claire in this story…I will pick on Andy and Ally more than likely :P) I hate Mary Sue's with a deathly passion so by no means will I ever stoop to that. Maybe in the future I will write a story about TBC Mary-sues taking over the fandom LOL maybe not…I could kill them all though, can't I? Okay whatever I'm done…here is chapter 2.

**Chapter Two – Who Made Who?**

"They are so gonna admit me this time!" Brody looked on at the scene before her in bewilderment, "I hit my head didn't I? I'm plain out fuckin' nuts!"

Allison gave her an incredulous look, "You don't know the first thing about being nuts, honey."

Brody widened her eyes, "No I guess I have nothing on you."

Allison smirked and looked back at her friends; Claire just stared at the girl's strange fashion statement and the guys well…looking around the room at all the neat-o gizmos she had lying around.

"What in the holy hell is this?" Andy pointed to her shelving unit excitedly.

Brody cocked a brow, "It's a Playstation 2…don't act like you've never seen one before!"

They all looked back at her with wide eyes and half smirks, "Cherry…we haven't seen one before."

Brody smacked her forehead, "Dammit…it's like a Nintendo or Ataris game, just much, MUCH more advanced."

Bender and Andy's eyes went wide like children on Christmas and they rushed over to check the system out. Brody just rolled her eyes and looked back to the remaining three, "So would someone care to explain what the hell happened when I was asleep?"

Claire folded her arms over her chest, "Well you tell us…I mean one second you are doing very good with your story and stuff and then suddenly we are pushed off to the side. I mean I liked where you were going with it and all…but suddenly you stopped and now we are here."

Brian cleared his throat, "I think what she is trying to say is that since you got the writer's block we have been nothing but stagnant creatures living in a non-existent, fantasy part of your mind. Without you we can't do anything, so we are here to help the process of stagnation by getting it into a means of motion once again."

Brody looked at him like he was a god damned lunatic…but this is Brian we are talking about, of course he is a lunatic! Allison sighed dramatically and she too folded her arms, "We are here to get your damn head outta the clouds and get our lives back in gear again. If you don't write, we have nothing. Something weird happened with your electricity and now we are here…so maybe if you see ours lives first hand you can get some sort of inspiration…or something."

Everyone stopped and looked at her like it was the most they had ever heard her say; it kinda was but it all made sense to Brody now, "So you got like time warped, or something?"

Allison nodded, "Or something."

Brody sat quietly and then suddenly squealed, "Oh my god! You guys are really here in my bedroom and playing with my stuff! Hehehehehehe!" She laughed hysterically at the madness around her while she danced crazily on her bed, "You guys have no idea how awesome this is!"

"Anyone got a dart?" Bender asked casually.

Brody stopped and folded her hands together, "I…uh…sorry?"

He nodded his head and narrowed his eyes, "You are one fucked up kid, you know that?"

Brody folded her arms, "You are so one to talk! Look at you! I could list things that make you screwed up!"

Brian held his arms out, "Guys I thought that we learned that we are all a little fucked up?"

Bender snorted and Brody crossed her arms, "I thought _he_ would be fun to meet in real life…turns out _he_ is a jerk just like always."

Claire nodded, "It really is an acquired taste," Allison gave her a knowing look and let out a chuckle.

Brody thought momentarily, "I always wondered why he is the most popular character…"

Bender smirked, "I know why! It's the witty one liners and good looks."

Andy, "Pfft, whatever man…I am so the better looking one out of the two of us!"

Bender dropped his arms to his side and frowned, "No way man! All girls choose the bad boy over the hero!"

Andy smirked, "Since when, good always prevails over evil!"

Bender fumed, "Do I have to fight you over this, Sporto?"

Andy clenched his fists, "Anytime you're ready, pal."

Brody placed her hand on her forehead, "You are both good looking, get the hell over yourselves! And who says one of you guys is the hottest…Brian is actually pretty popular amongst the fan fic female readers too you know."

They both dropped their jaws, "BRAINIAC?" They yelped simultaneously.

Brian reddened in the face and gave the two stronger males a small wave. They both scowled and Bender piped up, "Maybe we should just double team him and knock him out of the picture for good."

Andy nodded, "Yeah let's do it."

Claire and Allison stepped in front of Brian, "Back off!" The red head ordered, "Brian is our friend and you guys aren't going to pummel him just because your testosterone is hitting dangerous levels! You are all good looking in your own way, okay?"

Bender huffed, "You're supposed to side with me."

Claire scoffed, "Well you don't see me and Allison fighting over who is prettier, do you?"

Bender hesitated, "Why don't you?"

"Pfft," Claire started waving her hand dismissively for emphasis, "Do we really need to? I mean, that's a given…"

"CLAIRE!" Allison shrieked.

Claire shook her head, "Sorry…hanging around with John too much I guess."

Brody shook her head in disbelief; she could not let it sink in that these people…these characters were standing amongst her in her bedroom…bantering in their own crazy teenager ways. She wondered what the kids at school would think about this. More, she wondered what her online fan fic friends would think. Of course they would probably think she has gone bananas and stop sending her reviews…but she just wanted to brag!

She turned back to the group before her; John and Andy had engrossed themselves in a game of Shellshock: 'Nam '67 on her Playstation, while Claire was going through her closet just ogling over the trends of the new millennium. And Brian and Allison just sat staring at her, almost waiting for her to make the next move.

"So…" Brody started, "Where do we start?"

Brian raised his eyebrows, "Well there are plenty of things that you haven't hit yet in your story. I mean we haven't got to see anything go on between Claire's parents…nothing about Andy's wrestling…what about John's diamond earring?"

Brody sat in a deep though for a few moments, "Well I guess I could do Andy's wrestling meet…maybe he can get a scholarship or…"

"No!" Andy cut off, "…no, no, no! That's all been done before! We need some Andy angst here! How about I don't get the scholarship and my dad goes bonkers on me!"

Allison gave him an impressed look, "That's a great idea…then I can be there to pick up the pieces but it's just not a good time for Andy and he flips. Everyone always writes our relationship like we are the perfect ones and John and Claire just fight. Fact is Andy and I disagree on more things than they do."

I nodded my head taking a mental note, "I guess too much fan fiction has left me without my facts straight."

Claire shrugged, "It's no biggie…I mean, how the hell are the writers supposed to know what happened with us anyways? All they use are these same old clichés and over used ideas. When in reality, the truths are right there staring them in the face."

"It gets a little brain washing at times I guess. Mixing facts with fiction…"

Allison shrugged, "Things aren't always as they appear to be."

Brody scoffed, "That's an understatement."

_**TBC**_


	3. Taking It All In Stride

**Title**: Running With The Devil  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**A/N**: I just wanna say that I actually am going totally off the walls with this story. I really think I am a nut case. What you are about to witness is a girl yelling at HERSELF through the form of a story. I am so pissed off with my brain right now…and this story is the consequence. I'm not exactly having a writer's block with my other story because I know exactly where I want it to go it's just how to get it out right that is stumping me. So any clichés or insults, or anything else fiction related IS NOT DIRECTED AT ANYONE ON THIS SITE BUT MYSELF. If it helps anyone along with their own story…all the power to ya. But for now I am just trying to fix my problem and you all are witness to it. I think I should officially be labeled the TBC fandom weirdo. Thanks for listening :P

**Chapter 3 – Taking It All in Stride**

Brody sat rushing a blue pen over her old, ratty notebook. She had been trying hard to keep up with the ideas that her new 'friends' were shooting at her. They were really great ideas, in fact with some of the information passing through her brain she was sure that she could write some incredible fiction…however how she would write it all out was still her top problem.

She looked up, blinking a little rapidly, and popped her tongue back into her mouth. Bender and Claire were sitting next to each other on her bed talking quietly amongst themselves. She swallowed, "So what about you guys?"

They looked up and John just shrugged so Claire spoke up, "Well have you written anything down so far?"

"How about wild monkey sex?"

Brody stared wide eyed at John, "First off no! Second how the hell do you expect me to write something like that?"

Claire's face reddened a little but she shot John a smile, "You don't have to go into details…"

Brody raked her fingers through her hair nervously, "What Bender can get beat up and Claire comes around to play nurse?"

Claire rolled her eyes and John looked at Brody with the saddest eyes she had ever seen up until this point in her life, "Why does everyone have to get me beat up all the time? I may be a jack ass at times but I really don't fight all that much."

Andy snorted from their left, "That's an understatement! You saw it yourself…he didn't even try to throw a punch at me or even defend himself! He gave me a little back handed tap. Believe it or not John is actually a pacifist."

Brody looked back at John incredulously, "You? A pacifist?"

John nodded, "I really don't think I can do as nearly as much damage with my fists as I can with my mouth. You saw it…I got all these cheese balls cryin' just admitting stuff about themselves."

Brody considered the thought and accepted it, "Okay…so what about your dad?"

The rest of The Breakfast Club watched John in excited anticipation…he in return just rolled his eyes, "We get along fine."

"What about the burn?"

Allison snorted, "You mean scar?"

"I caught it on a fence."

Brody closed her eyes and rubbed her hands over her face, "You mean to tell me that you made it all up?"

Bender mocked sadness, "Yes…I'm sorry but I am not an abused head case…I'm a compulsive liar."

Allison growled, "You ALWAYS steal my lines! I would have been the funniest character in the god damned story if it wasn't for you!"

Claire laughed, "Its true…thing is Ally isn't really all that strange, she's just a little misunderstood. She is kinda sick of people who think of her as if she is some escaped mental patient. She actually is pretty sly, and very wise."

Brody took a moment to let it all sink in…Allison, not a basket case? John not abused? Allison, made up the lines? John, compulsive liar? This is a strange, strange day. She looked back towards the group and noticed through all of Claire's response Allison and John were still squabbling over who did what and who is what and what happened first…if that makes any sense. She shook her head and watched as arms flew wildly about throughout their heated argument.

"Me, John…ME! _I am_ the compulsive liar…I am the one that fooled Claire into confessing…NOT YOU!"

"I fooled everyone! So _I_ _am_ the compulsive liar! They all thought that I was this asshole from a broken home and no soft side what so ever…when really I am just a plain old ASSHOLE!"

Allison cocked a brow, "No really? Anything with half a brain coulda told you that…"

Brian raised a hand, "Actually Allison that is humanly impossible; see even though we only use a small percentage of the brain you still need the entire specimen in order to function the entire body properly."

Allison clenched her fists, "Brian! Seriously…have you ever heard of sarcasm? Something that isn't entirely true but used as a method to insult someone else's intelligence?"

Brian nodded, "Yes I have, and I just prefer correcting people."

Allison growled and Bender laughed, "You recite that whole speech and you can't even take your own advice?"

Allison narrowed her eyes and shook her head annoyed, "Bender that wasn't advice…that was a statement! I swear you are so retarded."

Bender stopped laughing and looked at her confused; Brody raised her eyebrows, "Really? I always thought he – I mean underneath it all – was the smart one."

Andy laughed out loud, "Yeah and everyone says I am the stupid one because I am the jock…really Brody, John isn't all that smart, he is just really good at making spur of the moment decisions…good under pressure kinda. But when certain situations arise his brain automatically flips into pot head mode."

Bender scowled, "It's just pot though…I don't do that other crap that everyone else says I do! Okay maybe I did acid once or seven times…"

Claire rolled her eyes, "Okay seriously stop picking each other apart…that's not why we are here." They all stopped and looked at her like she grew another head. Andy tsk'd her, "We are giving her ideas for the story."

Claire scoffed, "How so by proving how big of morons you really are?"

They all looked at her and then turned their heads back to bicker with each other. Brody looked at Claire and tried to contain a laugh; Claire in return bit her lip, "They really aren't all that bad…but once they get talking about insults and the way things really are they get all crazy like."

Brody nodded, "It's still all so surreal to me. I just can't believe that you are here for one and for two that I am actually hearing all of this. Are you sure I'm not hallucinating?"

Claire smiled and then giggled, "No, you are fine."

Brody gave her a small smile and looked back down to her notebook; she wasn't sure how long this was going to take her…all she knew was that the most important objective she had was to do this fic and the characters some justice.

She got up to go the kitchen and prepare some snacks for her 'company'. She figured that they were probably very hungry…twenty one years into the future would probably do that. She laughed at herself as she wiped some peanut butter and jam onto some bread for some sandwiches…considering sandwiches were probably the only thing she could make that was half decent; and surely there couldn't be any complaints about PB&J. Well…she knew Brian liked PB&J…so on top of that she decided to cut the crusts off.

She made her way back into her bedroom and when she reappeared into the room she noticed the five friends gathered around her computer; Andy being in the seat and in control. She watched them for a few moments as they tried to figure out how to direct themselves on the net.

She lowered the sandwiches onto her nightstand and cleared her voice to announce her presence. They all turned to look at her with confused faces.

She furrowed her brow, "What's wrong?"

Andy swallowed, "We were just looking at all these stories about us…what the hell is slash?"

_**TBC**_


	4. Oh Dear God No!

**Title**: Running With the Devil  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**A/N**: Thanks for all the great reviews, they are very inspiring :) especially with some of the good ideas you are giving me indirectly! Hehehe I read some of this back to myself and I just laugh…this fic is making my muse go on over drive though which is a VERY GOOD thing! I think I will have chap 31 of 'Basket Case' up real soon. Thanks all.  
**A/N 2**: Any fics that I mention: do not be insulted by any comments of your work. I respect everyone's view as a writer as well as taking your time to post your stories. I just wrote what I think would happen if they read them…because clearly none of the characters of this movie are homosexual…since John has Claire and Ally has Andy and Bry has Niagara Falls.

**Chapter 4 – Oh Dear God No!**

Andy swallowed, "We were just looking at all these stories about us…what the hell is slash?"

Brody threw her head back and laughed; and laughed and laughed and laughed until Bender got very annoyed and threw a sandwich at her. She stopped laughing and wiped a few tears from her eyes, "…why don't you read it?"

Andy looked at her with uncertainty, "I think I am scared…"

Brody pursed her lips together hard, "Just do it…what harm can be done?"

Andy's form slumped, "That's what I am scared of…my ego, my pride, my dignity…"

Brody sighed over dramatically, "Just do it, Clark…you're a man, not a pussy."

Bender snorted and Andy shot him a glare, "Alright, alright."

The five friends turned their faces back to the screen and Andy clicked on the title, 'Sequester'. Brody bit her bottom lip and folded her arms over her chest. They sat in total silence for a few moments until Claire let out a very high pitched squeal and doubled over in laughter…Brian and Allison following suit only moments later. Brody had a hard time keeping her own in as she saw the paleness of Andy's face and the absolute look of horror on Bender's. He looked back to Brody, "People actually write shit like this?"

Brody sighed, "Yeah but it is all artistic expression you know."

Andy's jaw dropped and he gave the nastiest look the blonde jock could muster, "You call that artistic expression? I feel violated!"

Bender snorted, "Yeah at least I wasn't the bitch."

Claire laughed wildly once again and the others laughed harder. But Claire was laughing so violently that Brody was afraid she may have an aneurysm from it. Andy's face was still white as a sheet, "Do I look gay?"

"No, but you do roll around on the floor with other guys…"

He stared back at John, "Are you enjoying this?"

Bender immediately stopped smirking and scowled, "No I am not enjoying it…"

"But?"

Claire laughed even harder at the word 'but' and had to actually sit down on the bed to keep her knees from buckling, "Oh my god…no way did I just hear that…" she continued in a fit of laughing hiccups. John just stared at her with one eye brow cocked, "…but she certainly is."

Andy shook his head, "Well it is just fiction it is not real."

Bender nodded, "Will never happen."

"Nope never."

They both nodded and then moved to opposite ends of the room. Claire smoothed her hair back and took a deep breath, "Well that was interesting."

Everyone looked at her as she made her way back to the computer; she took a seat and began to look through some more titles. Brody looked back to the rest of the group and Allison looked ready to speak, "Is that kind of stuff written about a lot?"

Brody shook her head, "No that one is the only one…there was one started about you and Claire but they stopped writing it before anything happened."

She raised her eyebrows, "Thank god."

Brody cocked a grin, "Most of them are Monday fics."

Brian folded his arms, "Monday fics?"

Brody rolled her eyes, "Yeah after the initial Saturday detention…what happened on Monday. It is a very over rated topic…I mean some are good but there are too many of them to distinguish one from the other."

"Have you ever written a Monday fic?" Brian asked curiously.

Brody thought over her words carefully, "Yes and no."

"Meaning?"

"I have written about what happened on Monday but not an entire fic based on Monday…if you catch my drift."

Brian nodded, "I get ya."

"Good. I never really wanted to do something that everyone else has already done; I wanted mine to stand out."

"Hey Brody?" Claire called from the computer.

Brody regarded her and she seemed to have a confused look on her face; it looked like she had been reading through some stories, "Why isn't Brian in any of these fics?"

Brian's face fell, "What do you mean?"

Brody furrowed her brows, "There is like two or three Brian centric fics, but most people like to focus on the couples."

"The couples?" Brian asked confused, "You mean most of the people on this site are the romantic-pansy types?"

Brody nodded, "unfortunately."

"But why? I thought people were interested in the friendships that we made…our different personalities…I'm not the boring one am I?"

Brody shook her head violently, "No…it's impossible for any one of you to be the boring one because each of you are heavily related to by all the fans. It's just that people…well they are naturally shippers."

Bender cocked a brow, "Shippers?"

"They root and root for 'aw' moment between two characters. There a lot of John and Claire shippers, and even more Andy and Allison shippers."

Brian's frown deepened, "Then why don't they just write me in a girlfriend?"

Brody shrugged, "Some people do…some people have written you brainy girlfriends and other people wrote you in a princess."

Brian smiled slyly, "Really?"

Brody nodded, "Yeah but there still isn't enough of you though. Even in those stories you are still on the back burner."

Brian's face turned red, "Is there anything good about me?"

"Two stories off the top of my head."

"That's pathetic!"

"I know…"

"So why don't you write me in more then?"

"Well I…"

"See! You hate me too! I really am an interesting person you know! I can drive, and cook, and I am a brown belt, I can also play the keyboard, and speak four different languages…"

"Brian!" Andy and Bender yelled simultaneously. Bender glared at Andy and turned back to Bry, "It ain't no big deal, bro…chill."

Brian clenched his jaw, "That's easy for you to say! Every single story on the first page has you in it!"

Bender shrugged, "We have been through this before…witty, funny, dark, and good looking."

Claire laughed as Brian just got angry, "This is totally not fair…I'm the one who wrote the friggin essay….I came up with the name and everyone's label! I told Vernon off! I'm the one who wanted to kill myself…isn't that enough to give some one ideas right there?"

Brody looked at Brian with wide eyes, "Well we don't wanna look at Big Bry as a suicidal maniac."

Brian sighed over dramatically and threw his hands in the air, "That's it I quit...I can't ever get through to anyone…"

_**TBC**_


	5. A Hard On For Heart Ache

**Title**: Running With the Devil  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
A/N: Once again I just wanna say that any idea/situation in this story is NOT directed at any one author on this site in particular. Once again I am not only using this as an idea for an actual fan fiction story I am also using it to help better myself as a creative writer; giving myself some ideas. So please do not take offense...please feel free to leave any remarks/compliments/flames, etc.

**Chapter 5 – A Hard On For Heart Ache**

Brian continued to sit in the corner – extremely pissed off – much to Brody's dismay. What surprised her though was when Brian is mad the rest of the group tends to steer clear away from him; apparently the cute blonde brainiac had quite the temper when he was angry and the others didn't really like to press him. Brody was cool with that but ever since Brian's little outburst conversation in the small bedroom had come to an abrupt halt.

She looked back to the other four members of the Breakfast Club; John had gotten his hands on a deck of cards and was currently playing a game of war with Claire while Andy and Allison sat next to each other silently watching the game go on.

"So how long are you guys here for anyways? I mean…I don't really have anywhere for you guys to sleep or extra clothes…"

Bender cocked a brow as a cigarette dangled from his lips, "Who says we are spending the night?"

Claire regarded him and nodded, "Yeah…you should have plenty of ideas by now. You can get back to your normal life and we can get back to ours."

Brody swallowed, "Sure you guys gave me a lot of ideas…but that doesn't mean that I got it all out on paper yet."

Andy and Allison simultaneously rolled their eyes – in turn made Brody beam inside because she loved them together so much – the blonde jock raked his fingers though his hair and sighed, "But if you don't get it done soon you will put a strain on everything. We have our parents around still, and school to go to…because of you we could all up in detention again."

A sly grin spread across Brody's face, "And who says I don't want you back in detention, huh? For the detention being such an important aspect of the entire story it sure hasn't been written out in fics very much…except for the occasional Mary-Sue's."

Bender cocked an eyebrow, "Who in the hell is Mary-Sue?"

Allison furrowed her brows, "It sounds like a llama's name."

Brody laughed, "Might as well be; those damn Mary-Sue's are beasts!" Claire laughed in reply and waited for Brody to continue – which she readily did, "Imagine the most beautiful, thin, strong and determined, and cocky female. Now imagine someone writes this female into YOUR storylines completely deteriorating the entire concept of your character and plot!"

Bender cocked an eyebrow, "I don't get it."

Brody sighed, "Okay most often used example…Bender is back in detention without the others because they all turned their backs on him and turned popular together; except for him because they hate him. So he sits in detention sulking and wondering what is going on with his life when this Mary-Sue walks through the door and John is in love at first sight! She's all perfect and bubbly and it turns out that her life is like ten times worse than his is and he falls at her feet admiring her strength and beauty…thus leaving him totally out of character and forgetting all important aspects of the original plot."

"This happens a lot?" John asked a little amused.

"Well I have read a couple of them; but usually once I am around the third chapter they get so retarded and ridiculous that I can't even finish. A lot of times the author realizes how dumb it is and then eventually takes it off the site."

John grinned, "I wish I met Mary-Sue all the time in real life." Claire smacked him and pouted; John in turn just grinned a cocky grin, "Hey princess don't worry…there's lots of Johnny to go around!"

Claire let out an over dramatic sigh, "You are so damn cocky!"

Bender grinned crookedly, "Isn't that what got to ya in the first place, princess?"

She smiled slyly, "You would love to think that wouldn't you Bender? That you wooed me with your witty and sly, yet arrogant sense of humor? Please!"

Bender narrowed his eyes playfully, "Fine…I'll just use it to woo Mary-Sue!"

Claire rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him, "Mary-Sue isn't real dumb ass!"

"A man can dream though, can't he?"

Brody giggled in spite of herself at how playful and nice they were to each other; it may have been very underlying but she could sense the utmost respect that they had for each other. She couldn't even count how many times people wrote them as a constantly fighting on again off again couple. I guess the good girl bad boy relationship was an evenly balanced one as opposed to the polar opposites that are Andy and Allison.

She observed Andy and Allison thoroughly; the two after all being the source and cause of her problems within her story. The looks in their eyes as they regarded each other spoke volumes; you could see respect, admiration, confusion, excitement…maybe even love. Yet when they spoke to each other at times they seemed as if they were holding back – a little apprehensive – maybe even frustratation. She sighed dreamily and then made her way back to sit with Brian.

"Hey Brian…are you okay now?"

Brian looked up from the Game Boy he had found under Brody's bed, "Oh sure…I'm okay, I was just a little upset that's all."

"I'm sorry if I upset you…I never meant to."

He shrugged and gave her a sweet grin, "its okay, that's why we are here right? To make sure you look at all possibilities for your story to get it going again? Maybe you seeing that I wasn't utilized enough will fix that. You did say I was popular…didn't you?"

Brody hesitated with a smile, "Yeah that is the strange part though…everyone always complains and protests when you aren't in a story enough yet they never write you in. I find that the stories that do have you in them are very interesting and often complex."

Brian shifted his weight in the small corner of the bedroom where he sat cross legged, "Yeah well all five of us in one story can be very complex…five different personalities, five different families, wants, needs, likes, and dislikes. With five main characters you get to see the different sides of everyone…the only downfall being if you focus on that many characters it may be somewhat difficult to keep up with your plot."

Brody furrowed her eyebrows, "Makes sense…if seeing all five of you as your individual selves instead of Claire & John counting as one person, and Andy & Ally as one person. Taking a look at all five of you separately is what makes the story complex…but how do you figure it could make going along with my plot hard?"

Brian shrugged easily, "Well you are focusing on so much character development and obviously every character is going to have their own story lines…you have to keep everything tied together."

Brody nodded, "I see…now that I think about it I have read quite a few stories that have that problem. I get so intrigued by what they are doing with the characters that I don't really remember the plotline all the time. I guess I could even say I have that problem myself…" She rubbed her fingers on her chin and bit her lower lip; writing is surely a lot more complex and difficult than she initially made it out to be. When she thought about it she realized as a good writer you have to focus on plot, setting, point of view, character development, suspense, foreshadowing and theme. It really is a lot to take in let alone concentrate on when she actually writes. She looked at Brian gloomily who in turned gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't be too hard on yourself you know."

She nodded, "I know…but it's not just me who does it. I remember when I first wrote for this fandom and there wasn't much lively hood to it. Any review I got I got for the sake of just writing. There wasn't much going on so readers were just happy that I updated. Now that it's so packed with new stories and readers that people are getting nit picky. It's just a matter of time before someone rips me apart."

Brian frowned and paused; he piped up as if an idea just occurred to him, "Why do you write fan fiction?"

Brody paused, "Well because I loved the initial movie so much…I love all of you guys as characters; the movie just left so much open for interpretation that I just couldn't help myself."

Brian nodded, "Well then remember this; the movie left it open for interpretation…the fan's interpretation. So that makes YOU as the writer in charge of that interpretation. It doesn't have to necessarily have to go any certain way to be realistic; because no one knows for sure how Claire or Andy, or hell even John would have acted on Monday. So unless a character is acting out of character there is no such thing as unrealistic in our world. It could have happened any different way."

Brody regarded him skeptically; going as far as slumping her shoulders and frowning so Brian continued, "The movie is like fan fiction in a sense…it was just the writer's take on what happened; so technically you are just picking up where he left off. But like I said earlier: with five main characters it is very hard to pinpoint exactly how they would act or think in any given situation. You can't do that in only an hour and a half of film…that is what is so great about fan fiction…you have all the time in the world to decide what you want to happen and how it goes about happening. And on top of that you are in control of the characters.  
If you started writing fan fiction because you just loved the movie that much then you should just have fun writing it. People can nit pick all they want but a lot of times they just wanna see you get better. You aren't a professional writer so don't let little things bother you. If you do it for fun then actually do it for fun…it doesn't matter how many reviews you get or how many hits…the important thing is you have fun writing it.  
You are always gonna be your hardest critic no matter what…so even if someone gets nit picky it probably doesn't even compare to the negative thoughts you have about your own story."

Brody nodded, "You're right…your right about everything in fact. But that still doesn't help me get all my ideas out."

Brian nodded, "It will all come in time."

Brody nodded, "You know out of the five of you I find you to be the easiest one to talk to…you kinda have this great sense of problem solving," Brian grinned at the compliment and replied, "So…does that give me a more concrete appearance in your story then?

She grinned, "You bet! The more I talk to you in fact the less I see you as the geeky tag along…you would play a great mediator role you know."

Brian rolled his eyes, "You have no idea how often I have to play mediator to those four! They fight and bicker and banter…sometimes I swear it gives them a hard on." Brody laughed at loud which in turn left the said four staring at her curiously. Brian and Brody made eye contact and looked back at the confused group and just laughed together loudly.

"What a bunch of weirdoes," Allison exclaimed.

Bender nodded his head, "Amen."

_**TBC**_


	6. Who's Got It Bad?

**Title**: Running With The Devil  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**A/N**: I know it has been a little while now but that is only because I got my muse running rampant on 'basketcase'. So I decided that this was going to be a completely pointless and fun chapter. And to Lazaefair: you found a Bender/Brian story? That is such a weird, strange, and scary pairing! Oh dear…what was it called? I would have used that if it was much more detailed rather than 'Sequester'…I think that would have had a much funnier reaction to it.  
**Dedication**: I wanna dedicate this Chapter to Pam (UnicornPammy). I was writing her an email and we were talking about characters trapped in cliché – land. So it gave me the idea to write this chapter about who the most clichéd character is.

**Chapter 6 – Who's got it bad?**

Brody and Brian let out a few breaths to regain their composures; the four other teenagers left still confused as hell. Yet at the same time Claire felt extremely happy that Brody had gotten through to him. She felt that often times Brian took things a little too seriously – hell a lot too seriously. But that is just the way Brian is and it was nice to see someone making him chill out a little. She stood up and straightened out her skirt, "So Brody…is there anything interesting to do around this place?"

Brody regarded her with a smile, "Well there is the movie theatre…putt putt golf, a diner…the mall?"

"Please do not drag her to the mall!" Andy and John groaned in unison.

Claire put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes, "Why do you guys think I am so bad at the mall, huh? So I like to go when there is good sales, and when I'm bored, or sad…"

John widened his eyes and smirked, "or any old time of the week that would do you good?"

She scoffed, "Not true! Everyone thinks that just because I'm a 'princess' or whatever that I just am naturally a shop-a-holic?"

Brody raised her eyebrows, "But you did ditch school to go shopping…"

Claire dropped her arms down to her side in exasperation, "Okay fine, so I like to shop."

Brody grinned, "Well then technically that is one cliché that has been nailed as a fact." She laughed at her theory but stopped when she saw the oncoming glare. She swallowed and looked at her with an innocent smile.

Claire huffed and sat down on the bed next to Allison, "So what other stupid shit does everyone else say about me?"

Brody hesitated, "Well most commonly your mother is a drunk…she ends up slapping you and you run to someone for comfort. Um let's see that you hang around in a group full of complete air heads; that you are pretty bad in school so you usually ask Brian to mentor you…and strangely that brother that you mentioned in the movie doesn't appear too often in the fandom."

Claire's eyebrows were raised a mile high, "My mom, a drunk?" She let out a girly giggle and raked her fingers through her hair, "She gets so completely disgusted with drunks. She thinks our family is so high up in the societal social ladder that drunks belong at the bottom. Why would they think she is a drunk?"

Brody shrugged, "Probably more than likely due to the 'poor, rich, drunk mother in the Caribbean' comment."

Bender looked at her innocently, "I didn't mean to start an uproar."

Claire rolled her eyes, "Even if she was a drunk she would NEVER do it in front of me; my parents are in an ongoing battle to get me on their side, do you think she would honestly be a drunk in front of me in that case?"

Brody shook her head and Claire smiled, "Good…and if she ever did hit me – which would never happen – I would not run to anyone for comfort. I wouldn't tell anyone…my family has a reputation to maintain."

Brody let out a laugh and looked at John who was smirking at her, "What the hell are you so worried about reputations for? I thought you were passed that Miss Priss?"

She shrugged, "No it's just that my mom is one of those typical 'mommy' mom housewives…it's really annoying. She just wants everything to be perfect all the time; even if she is a tad bit over bearing she is still my mom and I still love her so I respect her wishes, even if sometimes they can be a little outrageous."

Bender nodded, "And besides if it was anyone getting the dork to do their homework it would be me, not Claire."

Claire and Brian nodded in agreement; Brian looked at Claire with a smile, "I mean she reads Molet and understands and loves it; she is also very good with math because she loves designing and styling clothes."

Claire blushed, "Okay guys."

Bender went back to the initial topic at hand, "I would be the one to make geek do my homework! I hate homework but I gotta graduate sometime soon."

Brian smiled at him, "Only if you fix my elephant."

John rolled his eyes, "Brian I can't fix your elephant…get over it. It blew up in your locker so it's gone. You failed, accept it. Besides I can't help with shop class anyways because shop isn't a take your project home class. You do it in school so the teacher can monitor progress…hello!"

Brian pouted, "I would so love to be good at shop though."

Bender snorted, "It doesn't take a genius!"

Brody smiled at the banter, "So you never helped him fix the elephant at all then?"

Bender shook his head, "No I did not. End of discussion."

Brody laughed, "So Brian you may be even more clichéd than Claire is!"

Brian frowned, "How is that?"

Brody smiled and crossed her legs underneath of her from her spot on the floor, "Well first things first – you mom is ALWAYS screaming at you and laying down ridiculous rules. You also tend to get beat up at school constantly and your only real friend is Larry Lester."

"Larry Lester?" Brody nodded his head and Brian hesitated, "I'm not that great of friends with him…in fact I only really know him from the Math Club. He is the president and I am the vice president…so we talk things over a lot; but I don't hang out with him after school or anything."

Brody nodded, "People make him seem so depressed and bitter."

Brian widened his eyes, "What? No way! Larry is a very funny guy who has an excellent sense of humor, you know! He is always getting into some funny situation or another and he never ceases to crack me up. He is a very enjoyable nerd…which is why he isn't mad at Andy."

Brody cocked an eyebrow, "He isn't mad at Andy?"

Andy shook his head, "I guess not…I apologized when Vernon made me in the office and I haven't spoken to Lester since."

Allison spoke up, "Andy is also a chicken shit around him though when he does see him in the halls."

Brody looked at Andy suspiciously…the one who may be the least butchered character of them all, "Really?"

Andy nodded, "Larry doesn't give a shit anymore but it stills bothers me to this day. I personally don't think there is anyway to apologize for what I did and I just have to live with the fact that I am an asshole for the rest of my life."

Brian looked at Andy sympathetically, "He doesn't think that way…he thinks by you hanging out with us you have pretty much redeemed yourself. Like I said, Larry is a pretty easy going guy and he is happy that you and I are friends."

Andy nodded slowly, "Yeah I hope so." He looked over to Brody, "So tell me about my life."

Brody nodded, "Actually most people do really well with you…most commonly brought up scenarios are you hurting your knee, you fighting with your father, and you being mean to Allison."

Andy nodded quietly, "I'm not mean to Allison. We disagree a lot but I am not mean to her." Ally nodded in agreement and grabbed his hand, "But your knee IS pretty messed up."

"Well Andy is automatically the loser of the contest!" Bender announced in a sing-song voice.

Andy cocked an eyebrow, "What contest you idiot?"

Bender folded his arms, "Over who is written the worst, Sporto!"

Andy sighed, "Bender that is a good thing I lost because that means people write me the best."

Allison let out a laugh, "I bet you people don't write me very well."

Bender snorted, "Yeah they probably think you are a witch or something."

Allison rolled her eyes, "Let me guess…my parents never talk to me, I spend ALL of my free time drawing, I spy on people, and…I cry a lot."

Brody processed the information, "Well…yeah. Come to think of it you are pretty much written the exact same in every single story. I mean Bender has so much stupid shit written about him that it would take forever to just go through them all but when it comes to being cliché I think you win hands down Allison.

Allison sighed, "Always being ignored…doesn't anyone ever pick up on my other character traits?"

Bender grinned, "I do."

Allison narrowed her eyes angrily, "You think you know me so well but you are an idiot, John. You steal my lines!"

John folded his arms, "I still say I don't steal your lines."

Allison went to lunge at him put was quickly caught by Andy; he gave her an unsure look and then looked at Brody, "She really isn't how they make her out to be."

Claire glanced at Andy worriedly, "No she really isn't…"

Brody sighed, "Okay so now that we got your home lives down, and your…different…personalities…what about your relationships with each other?"

Brian grinned happily, "I'm friends with all of them."

Brody regarded him skeptically, "Just so I got this right, you don't have a crush on Claire do you?"

Brian's eyes widened, "No! Why would you say that?"

Brody shrugged, "A lot of people think you do."

Brian looked at Claire, "No offense…but no. She is just too complicated for me."

Claire laughed, "Hardly."

Brody nodded, "Okay so you are friends with everyone and you don't secretly love Claire…that works."

Andy burst out laughing, "Brian I feel so sorry for you sometimes."

_**TBC**_


	7. Put A Little Love In Your Heart

**Title**: Running With the Devil  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Rated**: T  
**Chapter Summary**: This one we tackle the pairings; John/Claire, Andy/Ally, Brian/Ally, Bender/Ally, Claire/Brian…and how everyone supposedly gets along together.  
**A/N**: Okay, all of you can shoot me for this…I cannot believe I haven't updated this since August. That is just pathetic. I apologize! So flame me or lynch me if you will…this one shouldn't be too much longer. I know that I have AT LEAST two more chapters after this of things I wanna tackle.  
**A/N 2**: I just wanna say quickly before I start that once again this is not directed at any one author in particular because for one, I am responsible for one of those pairings up there that I love. So this is all in good fun, if you are offended by something my e-mail address is on my profile page…feel free to use it (for suitable content….I swear if I get any porn you guys are in big trouble!)

**Chapter 7 – Put A Little Love in Your Heart**

_Brody regarded him skeptically, "Just so I got this right, you don't have a crush on Claire do you?"_

_Brian's eyes widened, "No! Why would you say that?"_

_Brody shrugged, "A lot of people think you do."_

_Brian looked at Claire, "No offense…but no. She is just too complicated for me."_

_Claire laughed, "Hardly."_

_Brody nodded, "Okay so you are friends with everyone and you don't secretly love Claire…that works."_

_Andy burst out laughing, "Brian I feel so sorry for you sometimes."_

"You feel sorry for me?" Brian asked skeptically and pointing to his chest for reference, "I feel sorry for me! I almost feel as if I have been mutated into this whole other person…some whole new entire existence!"

Bender cocked an amused eyebrow, "Dork, this is a whole other existence."

Brian dropped his arms back to his sides and huffed, "Well you know what I mean…it's not like people go around saying that you have some weird obsession with someone that you don't!"

Bender smirked, "Did you not read that slash thing…"

Brian threw his hands up, "No, you know what I mean! That was just one page of one story! I don't want things going around that I like Claire! I mean, what if it gets back to you and you wanna kick my ass! I don't know if I can handle that! I'm starting to hyperventilate! I need a paper bag!"

Bender stared at Brian and utter confusion and just pushed him over, "I'm really starting to wonder about that dork…"

Brody stared at Brian with a huge grin on her face, "Hey Brian did you know that there is quite a few Bender and Allison shippers!"

"WHAT?" Bender and Allison simultaneously shrieked.

"REALLY!" Brian screamed, high pitched, excitedly.

"Oh yeah," Brody raked a hand through her hair and took in everyone's startled reactions; she smiled a satisfied grin, "Especially this one crazy girl…she is obsessed with the idea. I think it all comes down to the fact that the two of them have a lot in common and people think it's likely a romance can develop."

"Where's your toilet? I need to puke in it!" Bender yelled holding his stomach.

"Where's Bender? I need to puke on him!" Allison yelled holding her stomach.

Brody shook her head, ignoring them, "I personally, can't see it ever happening…they are just too messed up to be together."

Claire cocked an eyebrow, "Amongst other things…"

Andy just looked horrified, "How could someone even come up with something that completely…terrifying? How could they do that to Allison….poor girl."

Claire shot Andy a glare, "Poor girl? _She_ would mess _him_ up even more!"

"I am not messed up!" John and Allison – once again – simultaneously shrieked.

Brian howled with laughter at the utter humiliation finally being off of his shoulders. He loved the fact that he wasn't the lowly one with the utter obsession. Bender and Allison is possibly the most atrocious thing he had ever heard of; they would more than likely end up killing themselves…or each other.

"Well…hey!" Brody shrieked, jumping on the bed and waving her arms crazily.

They all looked at her completely agitated, "There is more! I mean…some people, not only do Brian and Claire…and John and Allison…there is more! More I tell you!"

Andy looked at her frightened, "You don't have to be so dramatic about it you know."

Brody crossed her arms triumphantly, "Yes well…it got your attention didn't it?"

Andy rolled his eyes, "Okay on with it…who else is banging my girlfriend?"

Allison glared at him and lunged, "I'm not banging anyone you bastard!" Andy grabbed her and held her down on the ground, "Hurry! Before she bites!"

Brody laughed and stared at them admirably. Andy scowled, "I mean it! She really will bite!"

"Oh yeah," Brody shook her head of the thoughts, "Probably the one that shows up the most would be Andy and Claire. But its more like their friends are always trying to hook them up but they just really don't like each other that way. I always wondered why people would think that their friends would just wanna hook them up for some unknown reason. Strange really…"

Claire looked at Brody with a sigh of relief, "Well at least we didn't end up doing anything. I don't think that would work out to well…"

"OW! She bit me! I thought I told you to finish up with your stupid match maker shit! Now I am bleeding and I possibly have rabies…"

"You asshole! I do NOT have rabies!"

"OW!"

Claire, Brian, John, and Brody just stared at the heap of bodies that was on the ground…sometimes strange growling sounds emanated from the heap. It was rather strange and random.

"Anyways," Brody started politely, "There is also one with Brian and Allison."

Bender snorted and laughed out loud, "Dorks R Us…I can so see it."

Claire scratched her chin, "Yeah I could see it working out. They are both pretty smart, and sensitive, and caring…neither of them like confrontation…"

"Um, excuse me?" Brian screeched higher than a little girl, "Have you seen her?" He pointed to the heap of bodies on the floor once again. Andy was being beaten to death, and Allison was laughing maniacally. Claire and Bender both looked from the heap, to Brian, to each other, "Yeah I can see it."

Brian rubbed his face nervously, "I said NO! I would so rather get with Claire…"

Brody's eyes widened, "I thought you said you didn't like her?"

Brian's chin dropped, "I don't! I mean…she's pretty, but I don't like her like that…I mean I do…I would just rather have her than Allison…I mean…"

Bender set his jaw, "What did you just say?"

Brian gulped, "Is that paper bag still handy?"

Bender set off chasing Brian around the room with his sleeves rolled up while Brian screamed bloody murder. Andy was still trying to hold Allison at bay; she really didn't appreciate his comments.

In the midst of it all Claire filed her nails and looked amused.

"Are you the only sane one? I really am starting to wonder…"

Claire looked up from her hands, "Really it's nothing to worry about. If you want to know how our relationships work I will explain it to you."

Brody was completely dumbfounded by it all, "Okay."

"I like John…that's why I kissed him. John likes me, that's why he kissed me back. Andy and Allison like each other…that's why they kissed. Brian gets along with everyone in his own way. Andy and John often try to compete for the alpha male spot, but deep down they respect each other in some form or another…I get along fine with Andy because we kinda have an understanding for each other; as do John and Allison. As for me and Allison…we also get along in our own strange way."

"Okay…that's all I wanted to know."

_**TBC**_

**_A/N: _**Okay that was pure silliness...but I think it worked. It was fun. So just tell me what you thought about it all. Negative or positive...:)


	8. Who's Your Daddy?

**Title**: Running With the Devil  
**Author**: TWbasketcase  
**Rated**: T  
**Chapter Summary**: This chapter we reflect on our favorite adults that pop up everywhere…Richard Vernon, Carl, and Richard Hashimoto.  
**A/N 1**: Just wanna say thank you to Jenifer, Hannah, Midnight, Breakfastclubjedi – who will be officially known as BCJ from now on, and tk421beth for making me laugh my fucking ass off. You are too funny! Say hi to Emilio for me!  
**A/N 2**: Once again this fic is not at all intended to hurt anyone's feelings or disrespect anyone's work. If it makes you all feel any better I am responsible for using a lot of the clichés and silly ideas mentioned in this fic. So please don't take offense this is supposed to be funny and said all in good nature. But if I do offend feel free to flame my ass as pleased. Please R&R.

**Chapter 8 – Who's Your Daddy?**

Brody looked at the carnage around her; the four kids who she lovingly dubbed the insane ones were rolling around her floor killing each other and in the midst of it all her stuff was being crushed and rolled on. She looked back to Claire…who strangely was taking it all in stride as if it was an everyday occurrence.

Bender was currently sitting on a pillow – that was perched on Brian's face at a scary angle – and screaming 'say uncle', while Andy was still – unsuccessfully – trying to hold down Allison…who in turn was very upset that the others would think she would have rabies.

"Okay stop it!" Brody yelled.

They all ignored her and she looked to Claire for help; Claire in turn just shrugged and looked back at the others and bit her lip.

"How do I stop them?"

Claire pulled her purse around her body and onto her lap. She rummaged through the contents until she pulled out a bright pink whistle, "My daddy gave me this in case I ever ran into an emergency and I needed help." Brody nodded understandingly and covered her ears.

A high pitch laced the room for a good ten seconds and the others finally stopped to protect their hearing.

Bender looked at Claire and stuck a finger in his ear, "How many times do I have to tell you! You don't have to use that thing on me! I'm not gonna…"

Claire rolled her eyes and held up a hand, signaling him to stop, "John I know that, you idiot! You guys just need to stop so we can finish the story!"

Bender continued rubbing his finger in his ear and got off of Brian, "Are you still breathing?"

Brian threw the pillow off of his face and sucked in large breaths. His face was an odd shade of purplish blue and his eyes were bulging, "Jeez John! You didn't have to abuse me!"

John shrugged and helped him to his feet; Andy and Allison on the other hand were both lying on their backs next to each other, trying to catch their breath.

"Okay," Brody started, "I was thinking about what to do with the grown ups."

Bender smirked, "Oh god…"

Brody shot him a glare, "I mean Vernon…and Carl…and your shrink," she said, referring to Allison.

Allison nodded, "Well Hash is easy…he is a school councilor…he isn't some personal, high grade psychologist. Sometimes he seems bitter or something that he isn't, but other than that he tries kinda hard to get into your head. I personally think that it is fun to send him up the wall."

Bender grinned, "Yeah he is a total flake…gets real pissed off."

Allison cocked an eyebrow, "I wouldn't say that…just frustrated."

Bender grinned devilishly, "No I mean _pissed_."

Allison frowned, "He does not get pissed! He just gets frustrated that he can't get through to me."

"Well I get him angry," Bender mumbled.

"So what are you stealing my shrink now too?"

Bender folded his arms, "You crazy bitch! I am not stealing anything from you! Not your lines or your fuck buddy/psychologist!"

Allison gave him a glare and Bender moved away from her, "Whatever…next old pervert in line!"

Brody, "Carl…although he doesn't usually get written too badly. He usually just makes appearances here and there as Brian's friend…or Bender's friend; usually witty, smart, and sly. There is only one story based on him…personally I thought it nailed him on the head."

Bender nodded, "Well he isn't really my friend…I talk to Carl just as much as I talk to any other asshole roaming the school."

Brian piped up, "I talk to Carl when I see him."

Brody looked at Andy, Claire, and Allison…who all in turn just shrugged their shoulders; Claire spoke up, "I don't really associate with the janitors." Andy nodded in agreement; Allison and turned just stared at her blankly, "I don't associate with anyone at school…except for these guys sometimes."

Brody frowned and turned solely to Brian, "Okay then…what's he like?"

Brian pulled his legs under him and folded his hands in his lap, "Well I would say he is definitely someone who gives good advice…and knows how to get you out of a jam. He was good when I had my locker incident."

Bender snorted, "Yeah, I am real sure he liked cleaning that."

Brian furrowed his eyebrows, "Bender, Carl didn't clean it…there are other janitors in the school BESIDES Carl you know."

Brody laughed, "I never thought about that…Carl certainly couldn't be the only janitor in a school that is obviously so big you guys didn't know each other before the detention. That's a good thing to remember."

Brian grinned, "Yeah…he also likes the Beatles. Big John Lennon fan…although usually on his cart he will be listening to some modern rock song."

Brody nodded and scribbled on her paper, "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Bender piped up, "He seems real bitter when I make fun of him for being a custodian."

Andy snorted and Brian looked unimpressed, "I noticed that too…did you know that he was Man of the Year in high school? You have to be an all around academic, athletic, and prep club achiever to make that award."

Brody tapped the edge of her pencil against her chin, "Hmm, so he obviously has some sort of angsty past that we aren't aware of…I wonder why people write him happy then?"

Brian snorted with laughter, "Carl isn't all that happy…he is just witty and sarcastic Carl. I don't know the depths of what happened but I can bet you it bothers him to no end."

Bender nodded, "Yeah but he still finds time to be a jack ass that will try to out smart you."

Brian smiled, "Yeah he is funny that way."

Brody smiled and scribbled on her paper once again, "Okay so what about Vernon?"

Claire rolled her eyes, "Okay…here we go…"

Brody sat up a bit straighter, "Well obviously you all have some sort of experience with him, what do you guys think?"

Allison wiggled closer to the group, "Well he sure isn't that observant at all…I mean I sat in detention and I didn't have to be there. He still made me write the essay and didn't notice at all I wasn't supposed to be there."

Brody nodded, "So I shouldn't write him as someone that catches everything with his x-ray vision then?"

They all put up their hands, "No!"

Brody giggled, "I have seen that all too many times in the fandom; people writing him as if he was this super human sense detector. Cross that off the list."

"He favors some kids over others," Andy added in, "I taped someone's ass cheeks together…he could of easily had me charged for assault, sexual harassment, gave me a suspension, an expulsion, kicked me off the wrestling team…but he didn't. He favors me over the others…that's why he didn't make fun of me as nearly as much as the others. He actually is a sports fan…so we get treated better."

Claire nodded in agreement, "Yeah he will make fun of Brian or Bender in a second flat…and just plain out gets creeped out by Allison. When it comes to me or Andy though it doesn't matter if we say the stupidest shit ever…he will either just pretend it never happened or tell us to be quiet. He calls the other kids names…and threatens them."

"Ah…good point," Brody clued in, "I have to know something…I have read god knows how many stories where he has hit Bender or beat him up…or he will hit another student, can you see this happening?"

Bender laughed at loud, "Threaten? Yes. Actually hit someone? No. I told him clearly to keep his fucking hands off of me and he did. Sure he would kick a basketball at me, but he would never risk his balls and lose his job. He loves throwing his weight around and wouldn't give up that position for the world."

"I agree," Brian put in, "He has had the opportunity to do and he hasn't. Case close, he hasn't hit us."

Brody laughed out loud, "Anything else?"

Bender nodded, "Yeah he is a total pervert; he has pictures of chicks all over his office and likes to watch the swim team. He is also a big kiss ass when it comes to his co-workers and bosses."

Brian nodded, "Yeah I heard he actually gave Carl $50 bucks not to tell anyone what he does in the basement."

Andy cocked an eyebrow, "How do you know?"

"Carl told me."

Bender furrowed his brow, "What does he do in the basement?"

"I don't know…Carl was paid not to tell me that part."

Bender rolled his eyes, "You're such a dork."

Claire shook her head in amusement, "Just remember when you are writing Vernon, that he is a villain…but I am sure he does things for some ridiculous reason or another. He likes to throw his weight around and loves being the man on top."

Bender put his hands on his hips, "Claire, I never knew! How was he?"

She slapped his shoulder, "I meant he loves being in charge of people!"

_**TBC**_

**_A/N: _**Just so all of you know (I am sure you guys do though): 1. Hashimoto is the name of Shermer High's guidance councilor, you can see his name plate oh the desk at the beginning of the film; 2. Carl really was Man of the Year when he was a senior in high school, you can also catch that at the very beginning of the film. 3. Vernon also really does like to watch the swim team; that was shown on a deleted scene for the film. No I haven't seen the deleted scenes, so don't ask…if you wanted to know what John Hughes cut out of the film just google Breakfast Club deleted scenes and you will find a bunch of John Hughes interviews and junk that will tell you. Thanks for reading and please feel free to drop me a line!


	9. Kickin' the Bucket

**Title**: Running With the Devil  
**Author**: TWbasketcase  
**Rated**: T for cursive language and talk of suicide and death.  
**Chapter Summary**: CHARACTER DEATH! Yay!  
**A/N**: MWAUHAHAHA! I'm back with more insanity for you all to enjoy! I think this chapter talks about serious issues but as always (in this story anyways) it will be put into great comedic fun! And once again (sighs and rolls eyes) this isn't directed at anyone in particular, it's all in good fun! So here is chapter 9, I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 9 – Kickin' the Bucket  
**

Brody sat down on her bed and smiled contentedly; there had been pure madness and bickering over 'who screwed who' and why Bender is such a perverted idiot for the last half an hour or so. She was finally able to sit down and pull out her notebook to do some writing.

Andrew was sitting on the floor next to the computer as Allison sat in front of it, finally getting her turn to look at the stories. Bender was lying on the floor with his feet up on the wall singing Barry Manilow songs, while Claire and Brian joined Brody on the bed to discuss French literature with one another. Brody took this sign of peace very gratefully, as she knew it probably wouldn't last too long.

She bent over her notebook and scribbled down a very in depth character study. She was finally getting a hold of all of the important characters of the story, and the important qualities that just made them them. Things were finally looking up…

"Ha! Ha ha ha ha ha! That was so good!" Allison burst out happily, scaring everyone in the near vicinity.

"What the fuck are you babbling about, crazy?" Bender asked with a smirk.

"Bender killed himself!" She chirped; holding on to her chest tightly as maniacal laughter escaped from her throat loudly.

Bender grinned, "Really? Cool!" He rolled over so that he was facing right side up, and proceeded to climb off of the floor and approached the computer. He skimmed over a couple of lines and frowned, "I would never kill myself because of something someone else did! I don't give a shit about other people…"

Andy's interest peeked at that moment, "Scroll to the exact part he does it…I have to remember this for the rest of my life…"

Allison nodded in agreement, "I know! You may never witness something so wonderful ever again."

Claire rolled her eyes, "You know it isn't very nice to talk about him that way. He may be an ignorant prick, but you surely wouldn't want him to die now would you?"

Brody stifled a laugh as Andy and Allison regarded each other hesitantly; Brody couldn't decide for sure if it was because they didn't want to hurt Claire's feelings…or if they just couldn't find the right words to say it. Bender on the other hand didn't really seem to care less of what the others had to say about his untimely death.

Andy and Allison just turned their heads back to the computer without a response. Claire just rolled her eyes once more and decided to approach the computer as well. Brody leaned back over her notebook for a few more moments until she heard the laughter increase once more. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and watched as they all laughed at Brian. She furrowed her eyebrows, "What? Did Brian die too?"

Bender grinned, "He sure did! He blew his brains all over the walls!"

Brian held up a hand in his defense, "Now fellas I thought we covered this. I don't wanna die and the flare gun incident was just a low time in my life. I talked to someone about that…"

Claire scoffed, "Brian, you know you don't have to defend yourself…it wasn't the real you who killed himself. It was a different fiction Brian."

Brian nodded mutely and sauntered over to the computer as well. Brody couldn't understand why (they must be morbid or something) but they seemed to be digging up every single character death story that they could find. Why couldn't they understand that people killed them off for a reason? It wasn't something to laugh about…

"Oh! There goes the basket case!"

"Sporto blew his brains out too!"

"Bender again?"

"Why does everyone want John dead?"

"Basket case snuffed it again…"

"Brian! People must have some sick fantasy about you and that flare gun!"

"Holy shit Bender! You died four times!"

Brody cocked an eyebrow in amusement and set her book down next to her, "What are you guys reading?"

Allison turned to her with a wicked grin, "'_The Saturday that Never Was' _Andrew gets shot by Larry. Although…I kinda wish she would have went further than the first chapter…"

Andy furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, "Allison I thought we got over this…"

Allison rolled her eyes, "I'm not happy that you got shot…I just wanna see what happens."

Andy pondered that statement momentarily before he accepted it for what is was worth. They continued scrolling through the pages until…well…maybe they got bored.

"Hey Brody?" Brian asked.

"MmmHmm?" She responded.

"How come Claire never dies? I mean, the rest of us all kill ourselves at least once…or gets murdered…or killed by our father…or almost hit by a train…or in some sort of accident…but Claire never dies? How come she gets away from death and we don't?"

Bender folded his arms, "Yeah…I would so use my ninja skills to get the bastard before he got me!"

Allison nodded in agreement, "Yeah…I would find more interesting ways to do it than that…"

Andy grumbled, "And I just wouldn't kill myself. I don't care what happens…suicide is for quitters."

"Or artists…" Allison added. Andy, Brian, and Bender just cocked an eyebrow at her and then momentarily returned their wondering gazes to Brody.

Brody shrugged, "Well no one kills off Vernon…or Carl for that matter either."

Bender laughed, "Well that is because no one writes about Vernon! And who would kill off Carl? I would kick them in the shins if they did…what would be the point of that?"

Brian cleared his throat, "Well you know…some people do sympathize Vernon…"

Bender threw his hands in the air, "Yeah, yeah, yeah well they can eat shit."

Brody rolled her eyes, "Well have any of you took into consideration what genre these stories are in?"

Bender put his hand over his ear, "Gen-wha? Come again?"

Brody pinched the bridge of her nose, "GEN-RE! It is the category of the story!"

He stared at her with a blank, smirking face and said nothing. She rolled her eyes, "You know? Comedy…romance…drama…action…suspense…ANGST!"

They all took a few moments to check over these stories once more. Brody looked at her watch after about four minutes and just gave up, "They are all angst stories."

Claire cocked an eyebrow, "So what does that have to do with anything? How does that explain why I don't die? Wait! Why am I arguing this? I should be happy I don't die! They must love me!"

The rest of the Breakfast Club shot her dirty looks and Brody smiled thinly, "Oh quite the contraire, Claire. You don't die because they don't like you as much."

Her form slumped slightly and she cocked her head to the side, mimicking John's actions, "Come again?"

Andy laughed wildly, "The princess is gonna get her golden bubble burst!"

Brody ignored him and continued, "Well so this makes sense…the yuppie fan girls around the fandom get wet over the angst. They love it…it makes them horny to see people suffer. So the worse off the character is, the more it shows how much they love them. You see, when people read or write angsty shit…it gets them all emotional, and interested, and attached to the story…and the characters in it. They kill off their favorite character because it makes the story a wonderful piece of work. So the more you die, the more they love you."

Claire's mouth fell open, "So you mean…they don't love me?"

Brody was about to open her mouth again when she was rudely interrupted by four bodies around her diving to the floor and taking cover. She looked around her oddly and noticed they were all covering their heads…while Claire's was turning an odd shade of red…one that would make her hair jealous.

"They don't love me?" She repeated.

"Run!" She heard Bender whisper hoarsely from behind her floor lamp. He looked awfully strange there since the body of the lamp didn't disguise him all that well.

"Sure they like you Claire…mostly if you're just with John…but…"

"THEY DON'T LOVE ME?"

"She's gonna blow!" Bender tried once again – unsuccessfully – to hide behind the lamp, "Cover your balls Brody! That's the first place she'll aim for!"

Brody rolled her eyes, "Glad to see you know her so well…"

Allison stood from her hiding spot; Brody was almost positive she heard Andy whimper and tell her he didn't want her to die. Allison though stood tall and approached Claire, "They love you…they all love you. You're the pretty one who gets all the coolest clothes. You are so popular and amazing and everyone wants to be just like you! Don't you see…we all want to be Claire Standish." Allison nodded her head, agreeing with herself.

Bender bit the knuckles of his fist and pretended to be astonished, "She is such a brave soul…"

Claire narrowed her eyes at Allison and huffed, "You're just saying that…"

Allison bit her lower lip and shook her head, "No I'm not."

Claire looked to all the others for confirmation; they all nodded their heads in agreement and waited for her response. Her stance softened considerably and she sighed, relieved, "Well then…makeovers for everyone!"

Andy groaned loudly, "I wish they would kill her off!"

_**TBC**_

_**A/N: Just a few things…  
**Alli-Baby: _Hey glad to see you jumped a board! LMAO. Yeah I got the idea for this story back in the summer when the same old stories were getting pumped out over and over again and people just seemed to be getting their movie facts mixed up with the fan fic facts. I probably won't be doing an actual follow up to this story, but in my defense I have tried to write nothing but original ideas since I started this fic. Lol, I'm glad you liked it.  
_Jenifer: _Yeah the whistle bit was good; I remember my mom having one of those things back in the day and I tried to blow it once in public and she smacked me. I just figured that John would just have a hay day with that thing so I added it in. Bender seemed to steal the show last chapter didn't he? Your review was so detailed and a lot of the good parts had him in it…I wonder if I do that on purpose? Thanks for the review!  
_tk421beth:_ Wow! Thanks for reviewing all of the chapters individually! I always thought it was cool when people did that. But anyways, your reviews make me very happy; even if you do say 'chapta' and 'great chapter! Update soon!'  
_Emilio: _You better be treating ole Beth okay, you dimwit! I think you're sexy! And stop making fun of Beth! She has nice reviews…  
_Hannah: _I'm glad you liked, girlie! I say we torture John Hughes until he makes the uncut DVD! Me and you! Let's lead the parade! LMAO! Update Fate soon!  
_BCJ: _I hope your week got better. I think writing the TBC banter is the best part…don't you other writers agree? LOL, and it is okay if your roomie thinks your crazy! We're all a little crazy…right? Right guys?  
_Midnight: _Girl this chapter is dedicated to you…for helping me with it. You're my hero man. So what if I am a suck up to you! It was a cheap plug…you know you loved it! LOL. And yes, at times TBC is more important than school…like tonight when I should be studying the human brain and stoichiometry. But there's always time for that later, right? Ha! Thanks for all of the encouragement and the great review!  
So I don't usually do that…mainly because I am not supposed to, but why not go out on a limb, right? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even if it was a bit short. I always feel that this story should always have the chapters left on a good note. So there you have it!

**Kristen**


	10. Together Again!

**Title**: Running With the Devil  
**Author**: TWbasketcase  
**Rated**: T for cursive language  
**Chapter Summary**: The over done, but well loved reunion fic.  
**A/N**: Okay, thanks to everyone for the great reviews for character death. This next one is dedicated to Midnight…in the spirit of reunion fics…and for humoring me with a Vernon romance story. She is my hero! Please read and review; here is chapter 10! (Oh double digits!)  
A/N 2: Oh yeah before I continue…please do not take offense to this ANYONE. I am not ripping on anyone's work; this is all in good nature. If it makes you feel any better I have done things in my stories that I have made fun of in this one. So please, don't be offended. I respect everyone as a writer in this fandom, and I don't mean to hurt anyone's feelings :)

**Chapter 10 – Together Again!**

Brian lay lazily across the bed and delivered a few small elbow drops to one of Brody's teddy bears. Claire was still caught up in make over madness…while everyone else tried to fend her off. To Brody, Brian seemed as if he was used to Claire's sudden make over urges…and seemed pretty casual about the whole thing.

He rolled over on his side and propped his head on his hand, "So you think that's what people actually think? That we'd just end up suicidal or dead at a young age?"

Brody pondered the question for a few moments while tapping her pencil against her chin, "No, I don't think so. The character deaths are very few compared to the reunion fics where you guys are actually adults with jobs and stuff."

Brian's eyes brightened considerably, "Really? Reunion fics?"

Brody smiled, "Yeah…and a lot of them are really good when they are written right. I mean…some are pretty unrealistic and funny sounding…but I think out of all the 'done over and over again' fics they can be the most fun to read. You know, finding out what happened to everybody."

Brian nodded amusedly, "So? What happens to me then?"

Brody pondered; she thought of the dozens of reunion fics she had read and came up to a simple conclusion, "It's awfully clichéd."

Brian rolled his eyes, "What isn't?"

Brody laughed, "Okay, okay, you're right. Um, usually with you…you get a scholarship,"

"Of course," Brian said blushing, waving a hand in dismissal.

Brody laughed, "Of course…but it is usually to a really big school. I would probably say that you usually end up studying some sort of science and you marry some equally smart girl who's very good looking."

Brian contemplated this, "I like that."

"Yeah well most of them are like high school reunion…or some situation arises where you all have to meet up again. Personally, I think the high school reunion bit is a little over done…and the dramatic situation bit is often better…depending on the situation."

"I see," Brian seemed genuinely interested in this topic, for it was a topic that they couldn't exactly have too much say in…mainly because it hasn't happened yet…technically.

"So what about me?" Allison queried, as she joined them on the bed.

"Um…" Brody crossed her legs underneath of her and pondered, "Well you usually end up being either a psychologist/social worker or an artist. And for some reason you and Andy get married and have so many kids I can never remember all of their names."

Allison frowned, "Lots of kids?"

Brody sighed and nodded, "Tons."

"What do they think I am overly horny or something?"

"It was probably the whole nymphomaniac bit," Bender piped up…once again butting in on conversation.

"Why does that always come back and bite me in the ass?" Allison asked herself out loud.

Brody laughed, "It's funny really. Brian and Allison are usually always the same thing in these fics, but the others tend to be up in the air. Andy kinda sits on the fence."

"What do you mean?" Andy asked.

"Well usually 50 of the time you are a wrestling coach…the other 50 is up in the air."

Andy nodded, "Why would people want me to be a wrestling coach? I thought I made it clear that I don't want sports to completely run my life?"

Brody scowled, "I don't know I didn't write it!"

"What about me? Don't forget about me!" Bender insisted.

Brody rolled her eyes, "God the list goes on with you. Where do I start…oh the runaway daughter?"

Bender cocked an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"You knock up Claire early; she's never allowed to see you again, and years later your daughter runs half way around the country looking for you…which sparks an entire Breakfast Club reunion."

He squished up his face, "O-kay…next one!"

"Okay, the construction worker and auto mechanic…although they sound okay to me. I could see you doing something like that…you aren't planning on college are you?"

Bender didn't skip a beat, "I dunno…I can't afford it, and it's not like I will be getting a scholarship with my track record….don't expect a lawyer out of me or anything."

"It's happened."

His eyes almost bulged out of his skull, "You're kidding!"

She shook her head, "I am not. Usually in the stories where you are highly successful it's because Claire changed you to a good boy and you decided to go through college to make a better life for yourself."

Andy burst out laughing, "That's silly! Can you honestly see John Bender changing at the drop of a hat for somebody and going to a University?" He continued laughing…holding his stomach and slapping his knee.

"Very funny Sporto…I can be smart enough for college! I don't have a lobotomy!"

Andy laughed even harder, so John just shrugged and turned back to Brody, "What else?"

"Owner or manager of your own business," she continued.

Bender contemplated that for a moment and then nodded, "I guess I can deal with that…it's a sex shop, right?"

Andy continued to laugh and this time Brian and Allison joined in with him. Bender rolled his eyes, "Ha, ha, ha…you're just jealous because I have my own slut shop and you don't!"

Brody suppressed a laugh, "Well…I don't think anyone has written about Bender's own sex shop…but you have owned a bar…managed a grocery store…auto repair. I think you even wrote for the newspaper once."

Bender nodded and patted himself on the shoulder, "Damn I'm good!"

Claire came over and sat next to him, "Okay, what about my future?"

"Yours varies as well…interior decorator, personal shopper, secretary, hairstylist, waitress…"

"WAITRESS!" She shrieked.

Brody winced and jumped back a step, "Just temporary!"

Claire grumbled, "They really do hate me, don't they?"

"Well in other news," Bender started to change the subject.

"Wanna hear about you and Bender?" Brody asked optimistically.

Claire raised her eyebrows in distaste, "I don't even want to know…"

"And why is that? You don't think I'm good enough for you, do you prissy pants!" Bender mockingly hollered at her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Fine tell me…anything to shut him up!"

Brody laughed, "Okay usually you two are the ones who have the sob story. You guys broke up, or are always on again off again…basically the story revolves around you two getting back together. Sometimes there will be a kid in the picture and sometimes there won't be. But usually in the end everything is perfect; you live happily ever after, and have money."

"While the rest of us are wrestling coaches," Andy grumbled.

"And social workers," Allison added.

"Or boring," Brian piped up, in a sing song voice.

Brody laughed out loud, "Okay…well where do you guys see yourselves?"

"Well let's look at the facts here," Claire started.

Bender turned to Andy, mocking enthusiasm, "Yeah! Wanna Scooby snack, boy?"

Andy punched him in the arm; Claire just rolled her eyes and continued, "Well Brian…obviously he is the brain here. More than likely if any of us were to be overly successful it would be him. I mean, he is bilingual, has a 4.0 GPA, and excels in science and mathematics. You can get just about anywhere you want with that."

"Except for a lamp making factory," Bender drawled.

"Shut up John. So scholarship or not, he can still make it places because he has the brains to do it. I would probably say university; although it would be interesting to explore how Brian would be in University to deal with the academic pressure himself, and not having his mom around."

"I think he would do well," Allison added.

Claire smiled, "Me too."

Bender snorted, "Okay let's stop kissing Brainiac's ass…he'll probably get a boner or something. Let's do me!"

"Stupid, arrogant, asshole, jackass, smartass, retarded," Andy answered for him.

"Fuck you, jockstrap!"

"Okay, okay!" Claire warned, "John you would probably be good doing something with your hands."

"Wanna test that theory out, cherry?" He drawled suggestively.

"No seriously! We know that you are good at shop…and you can't deal too well with authority…you would probably do better in an individual setting rather than a team work setting."

He frowned, "And why is that? I'm not a sociopath!"

She frowned, "No, you would get too distracted."

"Good point," Brian offered.

"So what do you suggest then Missus Know-it-all?"

She shrugged, "I don't know welding; mechanics; carpentry; pipe-fitting; a plumber…"

He burst out laughing, "A PLUMBER?"

Allison grinned, "Sure why not? You can be an ass everywhere you go!"

"Or you can be a hair dresser…working with your hands, talking with a lisp, figuring out the perfect length for your face…" Andy shot.

"I think maybe I should be like a pool boy or a gardener or something, and work with rich broads like your ma," Bender stated, surprisingly ignoring the remarks from Andy and Allison.

Claire let out a frustrated sigh, "John, how many times do I have to tell you! My mom is not having an affair with the pool boy!"

"I'll believe it when I see it!" He shot back.

Brody let out a low whistle, "Okay…moving on. Allison."

"I think we should just lock her up," Bender offered.

"I think she would make a good writer," Brian suggested.

Allison cocked an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"Well the way I see it, you have a broad imagination, you would get to work by yourself and let yourself go…and you could do anything you want. Plus you would have a better chance making money off of it than you would with art. Art is a tough field unless you are a teacher."

"You can also take into consideration that she can write with her feet…like move strange ways…she can play the piano…" Andy added in.

"So when it comes down to it I think she could make a good teacher in a lot of areas!" Claire said excitedly.

"Oh yeah," Bender drawled, "Are you forgetting about the fact the SHE IS a sociopath?"

"I wouldn't mind teaching if it was little kids," Allison offered.

"Well think about it…she could make a good dance teacher, or art teacher…maybe even a music teacher!"

"Well at least it isn't a wrestling coach," Andy piped up.

"You know Andy; I don't think you have the patience to be a wrestling coach. I think you would be good somewhere you can put your own body into action, yet at the same time get some kind of satisfaction from it all. Like a cop…or a firefighter…someone where you get an adrenaline rush from it…and at the same time doing something good for yourself and others." Claire analyzed.

"Yeah it would be a perfect excuse from him to show off, brag, throw his weight around, and still shower with other men," Bender added.

"Fuck you Bender!"

"Claire's turn!" Bender called, with his hand cupped around his mouth.

Claire sighed, "Okay so what do you guys think?"

Brian cleared his throat, "Well first off, your dad has a lot of money to send you anywhere you want to go. You have experience with clubs and student council…so that would be okay experience for a committee job. You know French literature, you are good with cosmetics and fashion…"

"I think she would make a good nurse," Allison blurted.

Claire cocked an eyebrow, "Really?"

Allison hesitated and then nodded, "Yeah. You could talk to people all day, have lots of co-workers, meet new people all of the time…help people when they feel sad, put make-up on the old ladies when they don't feel pretty anymore."

"And you can wear a skimpy uniform," John added with a grin.

Claire rolled her eyes and smiled at Allison, "I never thought about that before."

"Or a good lawyer," Andy added in, "She's knows how to get what she wants."

Claire rolled her eyes, "Yeah…thanks."

Brian grinned, "Don't you love it when they go from compliments and being nice, to insults and being rude?"

_**TBC**_

**_A/N: _**Okay Kendall, your Wednesday update came an hour late! I can't help it! Ha! But at least I put it up right? If you decide to get a mob to lynch me…just make sure you have torches and pitch forks! I like fire. (Okay my psychoness is shining through again). So I think for my next chapter I am going to touch on a little more serious note (well as serious as I can get in this story anyways), just something that Midnight and I have talked about that bothers me a bit. So that should be up this weekend (as it is impossible for me to update on Thursdays and Fridays). So I hope you all enjoyed chapter 10, watch out for the next one! Peace!

Kristen


	11. Just Let the Good Times Roll

**Title**: Running With the Devil  
**Author**: TWbasketcase  
**Rated**: T for language and certain issues.  
**Chapter Summary**: Taking a look at the 'damsel in distress', and using serious topics as lame, but somehow convenient plot devices.  
**A/N**: Okay dudes and dudettes, I'm back! I'm so sorry for my lack of updates lately…and seemingly falling off of the face of the planet, but school has just been damn hectic lately. I tell you, if you want to be a successful fan fiction writer do not get involved with the health field. Lol, so anyways, here is chapter 11; I hope you all enjoy and feel free to drop me a line.

**Chapter 11 – Just Let the Good Times Roll**

Claire sighed miserably and pounded her fists on the computer desk. Brody watched her with an amused face as she pulled at her hair and growled something fierce at the screen. "What the bloody hell!" She bellowed

"What is it?" Brody asked

"These stories; I cannot believe what some of these people do to me."

Brody nodded her head understandingly, "Yeah I have yet to come up with a name for story-that-pisses-you-off-to-no-end-so-badly-that-you-scream-and-shout-at-a-screen-syndrome."

Claire looked at her, "Not funny."

Brody shrugged, "I dunno, I thought it was. Just tell me…what is it about?"

She turned in her chair and faced her with a scowl plastered on her face, "Let's see…I slit my wrists in private, I get near raped by Andy's friends, get beaten up by my drunken mother, watch my father slap said drunken mother, get in a car accident…may I continue? All for the sole purpose of getting me and John together!"

Brody nodded, "Don't forget about Brian's many suicide attempts, and Allison's near rapings, and John getting tortured by his father in the basement of their house."

John perked up at this, "Was I chained?"

Brody nodded while John wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "How kinky."

Claire sighed, "No seriously, do you know how sick that is?"

Brian scratched his chin, "If you were just raped, don't you think it would take a little while to trust people again? And why would attempting killing yourself make you so turned on that you just have to be with someone. Aren't those things a little traumatic to be thinking of love?"

Andy nodded, "Old damsel in distress cliché."

Claire sighed, "Yeah, a twisted cliché. Who the hell said I ever slit my wrists?"

Allison laughed, "I think that's a little more up my alley."

Andy frowned and looked at her with an 'I can't believe you just said that shit' look, "Don't talk like that will ya? How many freakin' times do I have to tell ya! That's fucked!"

Allison laughed, but Claire just groaned some more, "No seriously guys! I wanna know who made me this weak little, suicidal, abused, freak!"

Bender nodded, "I will give her psychotic…but not that."

Claire put her hands on her hips and sighed, "I mean really, torture? This is middle class, white, suburban areas in Illinois we are talking about here! When does that really happen?"

Brian coughed, "John Wayne Gacy," cough.

"Yeah and he dressed as a clown and sexually tortured people with dildos," added Andy.

"And buried the maggot food in his crawl space," Bender piped up.

"My aunt and uncle knew him," Allison said proudly.

They all looked at her strangely and then slowly – very slowly – turned back to face Claire. She frowned, "Besides him!" They all laughed at her being flustered, so she continued, "Seriously! Who the hell sees me doing that shit! Andy do you honestly think one of your friends would rape me?"

He thought for a moment before the light bulb went off, "No."

"I would…if you were unconscious," Bender declared with a grin.

She glared at him and turned to Brody, "What is this all about? I mean, I'm sure there is someone out there reading that has been raped, or abused, or attempted suicide once…or knows someone who has…that's kinda low don't you think?"

Brody contemplated this, "I honestly have no problem with it if it is written tastefully and it is for plot purposes…rather than hooking two people up. I think yeah, it is a touchy subject…but it is okay if you are showing the side effects of it…or teaching some kind of message, you know? But if it's just for convenience then that is kind of gross."

"And sick."

"And morbid."

"And silly."

Claire turned to the three boys and just rolled her eyes, "Do you guys have to keep doing that?"

Brody laughed, "Yeah you know in the ninja turtles movies…how one of them will always say something, and then the other three will pitch in something their own one after the other. Man I love that movie! That poor Donatello, he always got the crappiest words to toss in…he is so sexy! If he was a human…"

"That movie didn't come out yet, so that really wasn't all that funny," Allison replied, unimpressed.

"They made a Ninja Turtles Movie!" Brian exclaimed happily, "That is so radical!"

Bender just shook his head, "Man, you guys are the biggest dorks ever…ramble too much and talk about dorky stuff…why don't you just do it."

Claire rolled her eyes, "Or Brody can just throw herself down the stairs in a suicide attempt so that Brian can give her something to live for and they live happily ever after." She turned and glared at the author, "TW if you ever do that…you are forever kicked out of our fandom!"

(Author squeaks in panic and just keeps typing) "Yes ma'am!"

Claire turned back to the rest of the group (who were looking all over the room trying to figure out who she was just talking to), "Okay so where were we here?"

"Me falling down the stairs and dying…" Brody said worriedly.

"Oh yes, that," Claire continued, "I just want to say that the moral of the story here is that these serious subjects should not be taken lightly by people who know absolutely nothing about it. They are very serious situations. We should all just get together like normal people do."

"Since when have you become Amnesty International?" Bender asked.

Brian rolled her eyes, "Well it's true…I find it rather disturbing myself."

"Maybe I should stop lying to my councilor then…" Allison thought out loud.

_**TBC**_

A/N: I know this was short but I hope I got my point across. :) R&R purty please!


	12. Monday Over And Over and Over Again

**Title**: Running With the Devil  
**Author**: TWbasketcase  
**Rated**: T for language  
**Chapter Summary**: THE MONDAY AFTER  
**A/N:** Thanks for the feedback! Please read and review…this is getting close to the end, for I believe I have covered just about everything except this one last cliché. So I hope you all enjoy this.

**Chapter 12 – Monday Over and Over and Over Again**

Brody glanced at the clock…it was about 11:15 pm. She couldn't (still) quite figure out exactly how this all was supposed to go down. Hell, she had five movie characters – from the 80's – sitting in her bedroom. Sure she liked the company, but she couldn't keep them…as much as she would like to.

She pulled her gaze back towards her notebook and began to figure out how she wanted her new story to start. She figured she had her original one ready to be finished, but after a full day of Breakfast Club 101 she figured it would probably be best to start over. She had so many new ideas and so many different places she could take it. It was now time to get it all down on paper.

Andy sat drumming his fingers unfazed. Allison was lying on her back and staring at the yellow stains in the ceiling, while Claire and Brian seemed to be dozed off. Bender on the other hand, was unusually quiet. She figured he must be waiting for excitement of some sort, but the day had been long and Brody guessed that even he was probably ready to call it a day.

Andy let out a loud sigh and turned to Brody, "So how's it coming along?"

Brody regarded him and smiled, "Well, I think I finally have enough ideas that I could get started."

Andy raised a surprised eyebrow, "Started? You already have a story started…you can't just leave us hanging!"

Brody rolled her eyes, "And have you guys living in cliché-forever-land? Sorry, I think it is about time for me to start fresh…after the garbage I wrote I owe you guys that much."

Andy nodded and sighed, "Sure, I guess. What are you going to do?"

Brody smirked and clutched her notebook to her chest, "Well that is for me to know and for you to find out. I wouldn't appreciate God telling me every twist and turn ready to come to my life."

Andy snorted, "You're not God."

"Duh! I know that! I'm just saying you'll find out when the time comes. I don't want to give everything away."

"Alright whatever…so it isn't going to be like your last one then?"

"No…I actually think I may just start from Monday though…"

Bender snorted and rolled over from his spot on the floor, "Well, well, well looks who's going on back and bitching about everything they were against before. Traitor."

Brody sighed irritably, "Well I have all these new things now…I may as well. I could turn it into a good Monday fic. I guess we could always use more anyways."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "What do you have against Monday fics anyways?"

"Well I don't want to tread common ground here…I thought we went through all of this?"

"Yeah but you didn't say why you hate Monday," Bender piped up in a sing song voice.

Brody rolled her eyes, "To tell you the honest to god truth there is absolutely nothing wrong with it it's the question everyone wants answered. It's just been done too many times before. Hell, I can't even tell some Monday fics from the others."

"Well what are you going to do then to make it any different from all of the others?"

"Well first things first…maybe I won't have you guys be friends at all. Maybe I'll have you all just be big chicken shits…"

"But THAT has been done before! That's no different."

Allison turned over, "Let me guess…Andy and Claire can't get over their reputations."

"And Bender gets jealous," Andy added.

"And crazy girl cries a lot and slits her wrists," Bender said laughing.

Brody sighed frustrated and crumpled up her paper, "Dear god I am doing it again! Just when I thought I could do this…"

Brian sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What's going on?"

Brody looked at him with a crestfallen face, "I'm so fucked!"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Why is that?"

Andy sighed, "We aren't going through this again…she wants to do a Monday fic!"

Brian widened his eyes at that, "Okay…"

Brody growled, "Well what else do you suggest? I mean I'm not going to skip ahead of all of the important stuff and just write you guys as 2-D characters! I think a lot of time away from each other and time with your families – which make you all so strangely depressed – and you're other friends. John Hughes painted you guys as walking, talking clichés! If I start on Monday I can just go from there and fix all of that!"

"I'm no cliché," Bender smiled cockily, "Ain't no one like me…ain't that right cherry?" Bender hollered over to Claire. She turned and looked at him with a growl, "Leave me alone." He shrugged and grinned.

Brian sat up and crossed his legs underneath of him, "Well I think that is okay…but you still have to come up with all sorts of storylines and clinchers for everyone."

"Well I am easy," Bender interrupted, "Good looks, great lines, and lots of sex."

Brody rolled her eyes, "Okay everyone…I am making John a virgin."

Andy laughed out loud, "Damn straight! I like it!"

Bender's face fell and he eyed her dangerously, "Oh I would! And the girl from Niagara Falls would totally exist and Brian would find out about you and you would never live it down!"

Brian chuckled and Bender turned to glare at him, "I can still kick the shit out of you ya know!" Brian nodded and looked at the floor.

"And I would give everyone their own storylines…I don't understand why people write Claire/Bender and Allison/Andy as one storyline…and I won't forget Brian either."

Brian gave her a cheeky smile of appreciation, "Thanks."

Bender gagged, "He probably doesn't even have pubes yet."

Brian's face turned bright red and Brody bit her lip, "You are so dead."

"What are you going to do?"

"Make you my personal puppet for the rest of your stupid life!"

Bender snorted, "No one would read your story then! They all love me and I am the star of every one! Without me the movie wouldn't have even been a hit!"

Brody scowled, "Shut up Bender! I am going to do everyone equally…I hate when certain characters are focused on in Monday fics…that loses the whole intention. It's what happened on Monday to everyone…not what happened to just Bender and Claire."

Bender rolled his eyes, "It should be Monday smut starring Bender and Claire."

Claire shrieked and threw a pillow at him, "I will not be a desperate tramp just to make you happy. We went through this last chapter!"

Bender put up his hands in mock surrender, "Touchy! Someone have some Midol?"

She scowled and turned away from him; Brody just gagged and shook her head miserably, "I would rather gnaw my own arm off then write that shit!"

"Good!" Andy, Allison, and Brian exclaimed together.

"Seriously though," Brody continued on with the previous topic, "There is enough stories out there that focus solely on Bender and Claire, and I want to cover everyone. I'm not going to have some over the top Bender abuse drama, Claire getting raped and beaten by her drunken parents…or Brian being the tag along, or Andy being the happy hero…and no Allison being the almighty wise and moral one."

Andy nodded his head, "Good enough."

Brody took a deep breath and reached for her notebook hesitantly, "Okay, so now that we have that settled…"

Brian cleared his throat and leaned his back against the side of the bed, "Okay well what are you going to do then?"

Brody smiled wickedly, "Oh I am gonna raise some hell! A Monday fic like no other! Andy is going to get totally rejected on his athletic scholarship and his dad is going to go ape shit! I mean, University's don't just hand out scholarships for nothing! And it's just wrestling…"

"Hey!"

Brody winced and carried on, "Well with sports like that you have to be top in the country! They aren't going to just give you free $20 000 tuition!"

"Whoa! 1984 here! $4600!"

"Whatever!" Brody yelped, "The point is just because he won one state championship doesn't mean he is going to freakin' Harvard! I am going to make him win his high school stuff…just not get accepted."

Allison clapped her hands together excitedly, "Yes I like it! There is so much angst there! You could have so much fun with that!"

Brody nodded with a grin, "I know, that would make him feel like a failure, get his dad on his ass that would leave his mother to choose sides and his whole life go haywire! That is exciting."

Bender nodded, "Yeah make the dick suffer! Just 'cause he's a jockstrap doesn't mean he's going all the way! Look at Carl."

"Good call," Brody said, pointing at him with her pencil, "Now for Claire…"

Bender grinned, "Make her go to Stubby's and get too drunk and…"

"SHUT UP!" Brody and Claire screeched at him. He winced at the abnormal pitch and rubbed his temple, "Dear Jesus…"

"Well instead of doing the over done stuck up, bitchy Claire why not make her different?" Brian suggested.

Brody rolled her eyes, "Like how?"

"Well she seemed to have gotten a wake up call in detention. We all told her she was a very stuck up bitch who was very conceited. Claire took a lot of offence to that and I think that she may have realized – after dancing with us, and kissing John AND giving him her earring – that she was wrong. Maybe she will be the one to walk out the better person because she realized she doesn't want to be that person anymore."

"Well I guess I could go with that…" Brody mused, "Of course she wouldn't drop everything at the drop of a hat…maybe hanging out with her friends on Monday will make those 'conceited bitch' words really sting…then we can go from there."

"Oh yeah," Claire piped up from the bed, "Don't make my father cheat on my mother, don't make my mom a drunk…they just like to compete with each other and argue every once in awhile. No violent dish breaking fist fights."

Brody laughed, "I think I can handle that."

"MY TURN!" Bender yelled loudly, and then burped and slapped his chest, "I want a scene with Dick."

Brody rolled her eyes, "Well you DO still have eight more detentions…and he is the main villain of the original story! I don't get why people wouldn't include Vernon in a Monday fic. He would obviously be pissed off at the amount of damage you guys inflicted on the library…and the essay you left."

Brian winced, "I forgot about that."

"Me too," Andy said with a frown.

Bender ignored them, "And I want my friends in the story…"

Andy snorted, "You don't even have a lot of friends."

Bender frowned, "I don't give a fuck! The ones I do have are worth mentioning! You should see some of the fuckin' shit we do at parties man…"

Brody smiled, "I'm sure I can write you some friends…so I want to have quite a few Vernon scenes with you…next to NO abuse…and some fun interactions with the others."

"Boring!"

"Bender! You don't like school, you don't work, what the hell do you want me to do besides embarrass people, get in shit, and piss people off!"

"Well I can always get raped and have Claire…"

"BENDER!" They all screamed in unison. He just laughed and slapped his knee, "I am so damn good!"

Brody rolled her eyes, "I'm sure we can come up with a storyline for you that won't involve you cutting yourself, getting beat up by your dad, punched out by Vernon, running away from home, and helping Brian with his elephant lamp so he can get an A. If I ever wrote anything like that…"

"I'll shoot you. Next!" Bender ordered.

She rolled her eyes, "Brian…okay well. What grade are you in anyways?"

Claire rolled her eyes, "I don't see why it is so hard for you to figure out…Brian is obviously younger than Andy and John. Andy is a Varsity Letterman going for a scholarship – that should be your clue right there, I'm going for prom queen – there is another hint. Vernon referred to John as a bum and a loser…he is in every grade. You can make Allison anything you want…I just don't think you should have Brian any higher than Junior. But for most of us the facts are right there in front of you."

Brody looked at her completely confused for a second, "Well then I think the most important thing for Brian to do at this point in time is get over all those 'failure' thoughts he has been having – obviously he has learned his lesson – and make amends with his parents. At least try to anyways…I also really want to make him a pretty level headed guy…but have his own stuff to deal with you, know?"

Brian nodded with content, "As long as I am not a suicide case, getting silent treatment from my father, totally not written period…or have Larry Lester as my only friend then we are good."

Brody smiled at him, "Okay…so that leaves Allison."

She shrugged, "I'm the club enigma…why does it really matter?"

Brody sighed, "Because you are always the ghost in the corner with no depth. Time to change that girl."

"Just don't forget my guidance councilor. I like to draw, but it isn't the only thing I like. I like to watch people…and 'collect' things. I don't like to be put on the spot or I make funny noises…and I hate boring food. I can also write with my toes…eat, brush my teeth…and I can play the piano."

"So you don't sit in your room all night and draw," Brody mused with a laugh, "Tell me…is the only thing your parents do is watch TV while they ignore you?"

Allison raised an eyebrow, "We don't have cable."

Brody chuckled, "Well that settles that…Allison's parents do more than just watch TV while they ignore her…and she does more than draw. Sounds good."

Allison shrugged and smiled, "So what's going to happen with all of us…as a group I mean."

Brody regarded them all, "It will take time. It's not an over night adjustment."

They all nodded their heads and resumed with sitting on the floor. Brody blew her bangs out of her eyes and smiled, "Time to get started then…"

_**TBC**_


	13. Blast Back to the Past, But Not Really

**Title**: Running With the Devil  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Chapter**: 13…my lucky number  
**Rated**: T  
**A/N**: Okay I know it has been awhile…but here is the last chapter, lol. It won't have as much spunk as the others but I figured I had to wrap it up properly! So I hope you like (and are still a little bit interested). Please R&R.

**Chapter 13 – Blast Back to the Past...But Not Really**

Brody scribbled frantically down on her paper getting the finishing touches down on chapter one of her new and improved story. It had taken her nearly the whole day and night to get it all down and out…and to say it had been easy would be an understatement.

Not only did she have to feed and listen to the rabid pack of animals that were the breakfast club for the last 17 hours…but she also had a lot of her stuff broken, had to break up many fights, and almost suffered from a concussion and death from electrocution. To say it had been easy to deal with them would be a major, major understatement.

She almost felt sorry for Vernon at this point.

She wanted to start her story off pre-detention. She wanted to focus on the lives of all six characters – Bender, Claire, Andrew, Allison, Brian, and Vernon – with a few cameos from Carl, just to get a feel of character development, family lives, and friends; have all of the 'crimes' committed, and then off to detention where their lives were to change forever.

After everything though, she was glad that her perspective had changed. She realized that yes, fan fiction should NOT take up her entire life to the point where she loses sleep over it, but to use it as a means to take her favorite characters and let her imagination run wild. And no, the movie didn't give her MUCH to work with, but she realized that there was enough there right in front of her face to do the characters justice.

No ridiculous rapes, murders, and beatings.

Not all of their families like to beat their children and punish them to a life of misery.

They didn't have to be walking, talking clichés.

And that was what she realized was going to make her story. If she could just come up with one interesting plot line, one interesting theme, and just bring those characters to life the way that they did in the original movie in the first place then all would work out for her. Sure, she was still going to get some criticism no matter what the cause, but that is okay. Constructive criticism was to be taken as a compliment that someone had taken the time of their day to read her story and help her to become a good writer.

Hell that was exactly what the Breakfast Club did for her today.

In their own strange, fucked up little way.

She looked back up…and sure enough all five of them were staring at her. Waiting for their lives to return so they could be sent back 21 years into time and back to the fictional world that is Shermer, Illinois.

"So," Brian started, "Did you get it."

Brody smiled at him, "Yeah I did; you're the first person that I started with."

Brian blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head, "Well I am glad that I won't be on your back burner."

"Nope," She replied grabbing his hand, "No more Brian on the back burner."

"Make me puke," Bender exclaimed, holding his stomach, "You guys can just hurry up and do it or something so I can go home and get drunk please?"

Brody rolled her eyes, "You know, you are really good at pissing me off…and embarrassing Brian and…" she looked at him with a twisted smirk, "…and that's exactly how you are supposed to be so that is how I am going to remember you John. A sarcastic, trouble brewing rebel…who has a heart somewhere under that entire exterior."

Bender looked unimpressed, "Um…that's great…how about you never say anything sensitive about me again, okay?"

Claire laughed, "Don't worry about him Brody, he'll miss you."

"Yeah she wishes," he deadpanned.

Brody rolled her eyes, "Yes I will definitely remember Claire as the friendlier of the two of you, that's for sure. At least she has been helpful."

Bender snorted, "No one ever said I wanted to be a story book character you know. Unless it is smut. Yes, smut is good."

"Get over the smut, okay? I am not into that."

Brian squeezed Brody's hand again, "You can write about whatever you want."

Bender cocked his hip to the side, tucked his hair behind his ears and spoke with a lisp: "Yes, sweatums, you can write about whatever you want…just make sure Sporto fucks my ass, ok?"

"Fuck you Bender!" Andy hollered in response.

"No thank-you, jock strap."

Brody stood up, clutching her notebook, "No smut, no ass fucking, and no fucking offs, is that understood?"

Bender rolled his eyes and snatched the ratty notebook from the girl's grasp and began to scan over the lines, "Hey, where am I in here?"

"Give it back Bender!" Brody yelped, jumping on the bed to retrieve it from him. The movie in turn also got Brian, as well as Andy, to join in on the trek to capture Bender and the notebook.

Bender held the book high over his head and laughed; being the tallest of the bunch he reveled in the fact that no one could reach it. That is, of course, until Allison jumped from the other end of the bed and shouldered him in the back of the knee, sending him tumbling over Andy and onto the floor – bringing the temperamental jock with him.

"Fuck, Bender…watch out you fuck!" He screamed, the taller of the two boys landing on his leg.

"Hey you should be happy I almost broke your leg Sporto," He rolled over with getting up – still holding the book in his arms – and smiled smugly, "I can save you from the big sweaty boys you like to roll around with."

Andy gave him a shot in the arm and put him in a headlock, "Hurry, grab the book!"

Allison, Brody, and Brian both jumped on top of him and lunged for the book, Allison popping up triumphantly with it in her arms.

Brody smiled at her, "Thanks so much for the help Al, I really just didn't want you guys to…"

"…know what's going on?" Allison finished for her. "Sorry…I only grabbed it because I wanted to read it before good ole doucebag Bender did." And with that the short dark haired girl jumped on the bed herself reading out of the line papered book.

"Allison, let me see!" Andy yelled, jumping on the bed.

"No give it to me, witch lady!" Bender yelled, jumping on the bed.

"Just give it back to Brody!" Brian protested, looking up at the bed.

"I hate all of you!" Brody yelled, shoving Brian out of the way so she too could get on the bed.

Allison curled up in a little ball, using all of her double jointed limbs to protect herself and the book. Andy took no time trying to yank on her arms and let her know that he was on her team. Bender, on the other hand, sat on her back and actually grabbed onto the book trying to yank it free.

Brody just started punching people. All the while Claire and Brian just looked on in absolute shock and astonishment as their friends just kicked the shit out of each other so that they got a good idea as to how their futures would turn out.

"Ow!" Allison screamed, as Bender dug his knee into her back, "Screw off John!"

"Not until I get the book witchy," He smiled in triumph as it was almost free until, "Ow! You bitch! She fuckin' bit me!" He grabbed his forearm in pain as Allison tried to scurry away, only to be blocked by Brody.

"Allison," she said with narrowed eyes, "Gimme the book."

"No," she growled.

"Allison," she wiped her bangs from her eyes, "I'm warning you…"

Allison shook her head in a negative gesture and held on until her knuckles turned white. Brody took that as confirmation and dove on her, both girls clutching the book and rolling back and forth slapping each other with one free hand.

"Damn," Andy exclaimed, "Claire…you wanna get in on that?"

Bender grinned, "Yeah…go do it! Please!"

Claire shook her head and rolled her eyes, "You guys are pigs. Just give the poor girl her damn book back so that we can go home. I have a hair appointment tomorrow you know."

"Alright, I'll break this up," Brian said getting on the bed. He grabbed Brody around the waist and pulled her off of Allison, the book coming with her. Just as Allison tried to steady herself she fell forward and into Brody causing a three body pile up on the floor…with poor Brody smacking her head on a nearby night table.

… … …

Brody woke up to someone tapping the side of her face. She couldn't quite recall exactly what happened before everything faded to black…only that she was fighting with Allison Reynolds over her fan fiction story; Brian Johnson trying to get between them while Andrew Clark and John Bender watched on in fascination. Claire Standish just sat back and took it all in stride like she always did. Did she ever get that fan fiction done? Why the hell were those people in her dream anyways? What was going on?

"Brody? Honey? Are you okay?" A deep voice said from above her.

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes tirelessly and looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes and a small smile, "Yeah I'm okay…I just had the strangest dream is all."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She looked at the clock; 4:30 am, "Um no…you would think I am totally crazy."

"You have been spending way too much time on that computer of yours you know." He gave her a smile, "It's probably not very good for you. And don't you think you are a little too old for fan fiction anyways?"

Brody shook her head at her husband, "No…you're never too old for it. And besides, nobody from Lord of the Rings was in my dream."

He regarded her, "Oh yeah? Then who was it?"

She gave him a goofy grin, "It was actually you and you're screwed up buddies. I swear to god it was the strangest thing I ever dreamt of…and probably the scariest.

Brian shot her a look of mock hurt, "Yeah well my buddies aren't as nearly as screwed up as you are. 37 years old and I swear to god your sanity is going with your age already."

She smacked him on the arm and gave him a glare, "Shut up."

"Good night Brody."

"'Night Bry."

_**End**_


End file.
